The Fireflies chronicles : The rise of the evil clan
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: How much would a few lives thrown into a murderous, satanic family would change it? Warning : One OC that doesn't fit in a lot, but is essential... Before I start, I don't like OCs, but in this story, please bear with me! Rated M for obvious reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I kinda love the HOTC/TDR, and I thought about an insane AU : What if Baby had an adopted sister? And what if they adopted a starving drifter? Let's find out... And this last child? Well, he's insane, a genius, and a super soldier that managed to escape... The second coming of Jack the Ripper... Only much more sane...**

**Disclaim : Rob Zombie does own all the characters, but this is kinda of a story I've wrote for fun...**

**Disclaim 2 : I don't really like OCs, so consider this kind of a trial to break off my bonds. Only THIS time though! As the two OC will have their own arc at first, then they'll be less relevant... I promise.**

* * *

**The fateful meeting of John and Cutter**

**Late summer of 1965**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

**Captain Spaulding's Museum**

Cutter was bored out of his skin. No customers, no robbers, no sheriffs. Not long ago, his family adopted a boy with no name, he took the name of one of Graucho's characters, Otis B. Driftwood. Little did he know that his family will have two more members within a year...

As he sat bored out of his mind and skin, a tall, broad shoulders and chest, very muscular man no older than in his twenties arrived. The man's clothes were ragged, dusty, his face was kinda handsome, his muscles structure make him at least play in the two hundred seventy to three hundred pounds, and his height of six feet six inches makes him almost a giant. His eyes were the most terrifying thing Cutter had ever seen. Dark, like he was dead inside. His eyes had a shade between blue and green, mostly blueish though, his hair was blonde, and so was his stubble.

"Hello mister, can I have some food please? I hadn't eaten a thing for a week at least." The man almost begged the clown who shook his head as the man's stomach rumbled.

"How about you take some fried chicken before you pass out?" Cutter said as he handed the man a bag of fried chicken wich was gone within a few seconds.

"I owe you my life Mister.. I suppose Spaulding?" The man asked before he introduced himself, "Where's my manners at? I'm John. John Doe."

Spaulding just Laughed his ass out before he raised an eyebrow like ha was saying, 'Are you for real?'

"This is the first Name I have, I never had any if you catch my meaning..." John replied, "Er, you got somewhere I can find... Cozy and nice for someone who never had anyone to care about?"

"Hmmm... I suppose my family's house. I'm closing anyways. So, what brings you to this neck of the wood?" Cutter asked John who sighed...

"I'm NOT supposed to answer that I am but a ghost roaming? A dead man walking so to speak?" The taller man asked Spaulding who laughed.

"I guess? So do you have anyone? Family or friends or relatives?" Spaulding asked John who shook his head 'No'...

"All of them are dead. I'm no saint, but I'm no devil either." John replied as he sighed, "But there's always many who had been flipped off by life itself, no?"

"I guess you're right..." Cutter replied as he sighed while remembering his family, especially the maniac Otis.

The rest of the trip was silent and uneventful. Then they arrived.

"Here we are son. Home sweet home. How about you stay and help me out for a little while?" Cutter asked and John grinned.

"Hell yeah. I have nothing to do for now, so..." The taller man got in and for a little while, he felt dwarfed by Rufus.

"Who are you?" Rufus asked John who smiled.

"John Doe. A dead man walking. Nice to meet you!" John extended his hand to Rufus who shooked it.

"Name's Rufus." The taller man replied.

"So, who's the cute boy, Spaulding?" Mama Firefly known as Eve asked her lover as he laughed.

"Just a lost predator who might find his place among us..." Cutter replied as Otis for once, studied the man before he shook his head off.

"I'm Otis, but I may call you big fool." Otis slapped the man on the back who laughed...

"Only if I call you little fool." John laughed as Otis fumed and went to hit him many times. Despite that, the younger man never flinched, not even once.

"Are you made of iron or something?" Cutter asked as John laughed and replied silently, 'No'..

Soon, a giant of a man over seven and a half feet tall got in. John looked at the giant and felt... Sympathy? Could he feel something like that for someone who'd never met before?

"Well, perfect timing, Tiny." Eve said with a grin. "Please excuse my son, he dosen't hear so much. He also get a little shy around new persons, but he'll warm up to you."

"Who did that to him?" John spoke in a very dangerous tone that promissed extended suffering to whoever did this to the giant.

"His father once flipped. Earl wasn't really a bad man, but one day he went insane and tried to burn the house while Tiny was sleeping in the basement. He got badly burned and we almost lost him..." Mama Firefly said as she wrote to Tiny to get Grampa and Baby.

"I see. Well, can I kill him slower than a month?" John asked only for Otis to glare at him.

"The fuck's your problem?" Otis asked John who glared back.

"Earl is. He burned Tiny, an innocent guy when he was sleeping, and none of you took his pound of flesh?" John asked as he almost exploded, "I mean, it's not my business, but Tiny's eyes are so innocent, unlike you Otis, sorry man, no disrespect, we all have our secrets, meaning he is definitely a good and decent boy..."

"I already beaten the shit and vomit out of that asshole." Cutter replied. John nodded at the interruption. He noticed that Rufus and Mama looked at him differently...

"Okay, so, er, can I stay here for a little while please? I mean, I have no one, and I am No One..." John asked as Otis raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, what's your story kid?" Cutter asked John who sighed..

"It's complicated, and I don't think any of you will look at me the same if he knows... Also, let's say that I never had it easy..." John said as he finally noticed an old man and a fifteen years old girl.

"Oh, why it's Baby and Grampa Hugo. Baby, Dad, this is john." Mama Firefly introduced as John smiled and waver at the old man and the teen.

"Oh, so what's your story?" Baby asked cheerfully.

"I really want to tell you, but out of respect for elderly, and the young, I can't talk about it..." John said.

"No worries kid, I've seen it all. So, do you smoke or something?" Hugo asked the man who laughed in sorrow.

"I got the lighter alright, but not the cigs..." John replied only for Otis to throw a pack of cigarettes at him. John caugh it without turning, showing the reflexes of a soldier.

"Are you a fucking pig or a soldier?" Baby asked John who sighed and asked Mama for permission to smoke. An ashtray was found near him as the smokers lit their cigarettes and he begun talking about his past...

"You see, I never had any luck to know who my parents are. Mom died delivering me, and dad died thanks to cancer. I had only a letter delivered by the doctor who delivered me. I had to survive ever since the orphanage kicked me out, and I had to find jobs to survive and to find a way to live. Until I was fourteen that's it. I was six feet tall and muscular enough to pass for a young man, so I volenteered in the army, took many missions, I had friends, but one by one, they died. Then they found out I was underage, so they kicked me out. I went to the Air force, completed my training, and I was diagnosed as unstable. Got kicked out. Went to a goverment facility, they used me as a test subject, then I escaped after I faked my death. There's my life story within a cigarette's lifespan..." John told his full story.

"I heard about it. There were this incident that talked about a lab exploding..." Cutter begun, "They were using you as a test subject? And the results?"

"It fucking worked, but they didn't know. Amateurs. So, I killed them and it felt... Not bad." John grinned.

"Not bad? Wasn't it a fucking bliss?" Baby asked as he shook his head no.

"I killed a lot Baby girl, I stopped counting after the two hundreds, and I lost a lot of good men, a lot." Doe replied before he turned to Mama, "We all have tragedies, if we aren't, we have more than the Devil's luck..."

"Say, how about you become my son?" Mama asked John.

"Can I call you the one word I never said to anyone? Mom?" John asked as no one seemed to object.

"Only if you call me Dad!" Cutter replied with glee.

"This will earn my gratitude." John replied.

"Welcome to the fucking family." Hugo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Yo, so let's pick up with our favorite insane, deranged, psychotic family.**

* * *

**We need some bucks!**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

**Firefly Ranch**

John Doe, or rather Gordon Miller, was chilling with Rufus, Otis and Tiny in the porch. While Gordon was usually chill, he was kind of livid...

The reason he, or rather, all of his family were livid? Someone thought it was a good idea to try and rob them in their own house. Baby just threw a knife at the poor bastard. It was only when the fun begun...

Gordon was quick enough to intervene and dissarmed the fool, before he beated the shit out of his ass. Rufus and even Otis found their brother a fucking lunatic. He didn't stop there, he wanted to make him suffer for holding his baby sister at gun point. He emptied the gun strategically where it will harm him the least, got a blowtorch, a rusty razor, a mirror, an arm chair, two nails, and he got to start his torture. Baby was kind enough to help out... And Otis? Otis decided to make the poor idiot into a damn sculpture.

That was NOT why he was livid. Baby had an amazing aim, everything was fine...

"Otis, for the last time, leave no fucking evidence of any fucking crime!" Gordon glared at his brother who replied by flipping him off and glaring back.

"If it is about the pigs, then why should I give a fuck?" Otis asked as Gordon palmed his face.

"It's not because I can't deal with them, trust me, I walked into a LOT of fucking missions with nothing but a straight motherfucking razor and killed each and everyone without a single fucking scratch. It's because, we might get caught and fucking die. It's not that I don't wanna die, but I don't wanna any of you dumb asses die... You're my fucking family!" Gordon replied with his usual aloof expression as he got nothing to lose but them.

All his life he wanted a place to call home and a family of his own. It was just a month, but he's happily adopted with the fireflies. Sure, he worked sometimes, helping Rufus, who took a liking to him, or Cutter, who can get jinxed each few days, with a dumb one to try and rob the Devilish clown... But most of all, he worked as a merc. It wasn't paying a lot in his opinion, but at least he can buy the family a few things they wanted but couldn't afford.

"I never thought you'd care." Rufus said smartly.

"I do fucking care! I never had any-fucking-one, and everything I had, from my master, to my friends, to even my fucking brothers, died on me. I forgot their names, all I remember is how they fucking died! They send young people with potential to change a lot of things to the best, and destroy their lives, and for fucking what?" Miller asked his brothers as they shook their heads...

"There's no justice!" Otis said.

"Oh there will be. I decided from that moment to speak for the dead!" Miller replied as he grinned evilly...

Tiny just wrote that he doesn't like this one bit. Rufus nodded to his brother.

"You know what? I think we can do something, right?" Otis voice brought them back.

"I'm listening." Baby's voice came in as the boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I think we should perhaps..." Otis begun telling them his plan.

"Okay... But here's the rules : A fair chance of winning, if he's a decent guy, he dies quickly in his coma. If he's a dick..." Gordon said only for Rufus to grin wolfishly.

"Before we do anything, we need some bucks." Baby said. Everyone just nodded at this in agreement.

"Well, anyways... Mama, is the meat ready?" Gordon asked Eve who knocked twice on the kitchen's window. He got the message that he needs to collect it.

"So er.. Baby, I know you're under age and all, but you want some beers?" Rufus asked his sister who smiled.

An hour later...

Even Hugo had to admit, Gordon knows how to make hamburger like Cutter knows how to make fried chicken... Which mean that ut was de-licious!

Their meal together was interrupted by a phone...

"This is Doe. Speak!" John ordered.

"I'd like to talk at the gas station." The voice said and John smirked. Time to hunt some rabbits... He hanged the phone walked out calmly before he grinned...

"Sorry, but I have a job to do. Rufus, could you please throw me at Dad's office?" Miller was for once happy. Rufus just threw the keys at him. It wasn't the tow truck, but it was definitely better than walking.

"Seriously? A beetle?" Otis nudged his taller brother who smirked as a cruel joke...

"I will NOT tow your tow truck if it needs to be towed!" Gordon grumbled...

**Gas station, Timeskip**

"Why hello old man. Howdy Mr?" Miller said as he tried to straighten his back.

"Well, here's the papers. You do it, and it's enough cash to buy anything..." The well-dressed man said only for miller to read the note and fast. He just nodded and went to work as he crumbled the papers and burned it in an ashtray...

* * *

The next morning...

The Gas station...

"Hey dad!" Gordon saluted Spaulding who shook his head at his son who brought two bags. As he opened them, the older man almost fainted..

"Okay, I guess a half mill would make this to anyone but me..." Miller sighed as he picked his father up and went outside, put the old man in his truck, locked the station after calling Rufus to tow the car, and went home...

"Ohmygodwe'resorich!" Baby squeeled before fainting. Gordon laughed as the only one remaining was Tiny and Grampa who was... Asleep.

The mission was bloody, gory, and he did well. Exterminate a chairman of a company, it was a piece of cake for him. The poor man and his bodyguards will never know what hit them. The police won't find an evidence as he made sure to leave no witness, and the best part? The man who paid wouldn't talk out of sheer fear and terror for these same reasons. He had to admit that half a mill wasn't a big prize for a company, but hey, he got the job done.

"I was wrong, anyone but me and Tiny!" Miller smirked as his brother tilted his head in confusion. "About money brother, just money..."

Tiny just nodded as Miller was thinking about what he's going to buy for a half million?

After the blessing of being out...

The fireflies woke up as they discussed their dreams...

"I think I dreamed of Gordon earning half a mill!" Cutter said as he swore he was in the gas station.

"Me too!" Baby replied.

"Me three." Rufus said.

"Me four!" Now Mama replied.

"Count me five!" Otis exclaimed.

"OhmyGodwe'rereallyrich!" Baby squeeled and yet again, they fainted!

* * *

Gordon scribbled down the notes as he made yet another copy for his family to read about his plans. He did have a few plans about his family of psycho's. He knows they're no saints, with the exception of maybe Hugo and Tiny, but he was never a saint either. He was the most dangerous and not only for his training in the CQC, as he was lucky enough to be one of the best students, and not for his insane accuracy of nearly every bullet hit it's mark... his strength and intelluct as a super soldier made him a pain in anyone's ass... When he broke out, he was unarmed, when he survived, he was also unarmed... And he can always dissarm anyone in less than a second, by disassembling the gun, or by breaking the wrist...

He and Tiny put everyone in his chair, the last copy was for Grampa whome Tiny went to wake up. And by wake up it meant to shake the poor old man out of his sleep cursing and yelling. This was a funny runing gag for Gordon as his way of waking the old man was by a bucket of frozen water which even Otis yelled at him how wrong it was. Tiny was the most harmless one so...

"How the fuck can we afford these?" Hugo asked Gordon who grinned...

"Oh we don't need to Grampa, we don't need to Hugo." Miller said as he grinned wolfishly, "I'm gonna get'em, one way or the other..."

"Where am I?" Cutter asked as Miller grinned.

"On vacation for a little while, until we get these..." Gordon said only for Cutter to smirk. This would be fun.

"I think I need to train Ya'll. I mean, we need to be ready if and fucking when..." Gordon answered an unnasked question.

* * *

It took Gordon a month, but he took care of everything whenever he wasn't in his job of a merc. He had to admit, stashing an insane collection of military grade weapons wasn't easy, but he did managed to do it... Charlie was half-crazy sometimes, but Gordon knew he can stash a bit of his collection in there.. The other places was stashed around the ranch, near the gas station... And some places he knew that no one would find it even if he kissed his own eyes...

"Okay, so, Otis, Baby, what's this idea of wondering around?" Gordon asked his brother and sister who grinned maliciously.

"Well, there's some killings to be made." Baby replied as Gordon slammed his hand on the coffee table.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Miller replied as he glared at Otis. Rufus also joined his camp. "What if you two get busted or something? Will be able to break you two out of jail? Breaking out is easy for my kind, but you two... You're something special to me."

"Relax, leave no witness and no evidences, right? That's your M.F.O. We can manage, no need to worry." Otis replied.

"Baby, please wait, not now at least." Rufus almost pleaded his baby sister who nodded.

"Alright. Let's party kids, and whoever drink the most wins!" Miller smirked as Rufus went outside.

"How much did you buy?" Otis asked his brother who smiled.

"He's gonna need Tiny's help to bring it in." That was NOT reassuring at all. With Cutter out, it seems that the family would be more drunk than a skunk...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm in a good mood. This is gonna be fun to write...**

* * *

**The kid that we met**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

It was months since Gordon joined the family. He kinda helped them out more than they thought he would. Cutter was really glad that he ran into what possibly be described as an insane psycho super soldier with the smart of a mad scientist. Not only he helped a lot when he had some free time, but he also was a nice company when chilling. The last week the boys and Verra-Ellen played poker, which ended up in a mock fight... He witnessed it and ran into the bathroom to piss his laugh out...

Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to go to that trailer park. Little did he know that he saved a lif just by doing that...

A few hours later

Fireflies ranch

"Cutter I swear this is one insane idea..." Otis grumbled as the older man got in with a young girl no older than five in his arms. Correction, looks no older than five. She had brown hair, and bluish eyes. She was pale, and looked extremely starved.

"I know Otis. But what are we gonna do? Leave this kid to starve? Even I couldn't do it." Cutter replied as Rufus, Tiny, and Baby bursted in after a laughing Miller, their Momma not far behind.

"Hey dad!" Miller greeted laughing before...

"Who's the cutie pie?" Baby asked only for her three brother to pay attention.

"Holy shit Cutter! Who could leave this little one to starve?" Gloria A.K.A. Eve A.K.A. Mother Firefly asked in shock as she saw the small girl.

"Who's the daddy of this little cutie?" Gordon tried to scratch the chin of the girl only to...

"AAAAOOOOUUUUCCCHHH!Letgoletgoyoufuckingbratletgo!" Gordon yelled as she bited his finger with enough force to make a T-rex blush, much to the amusement of his siblings. Luckely for him, he didn't lose any appendage...

"Holy sweet nana she got the bite of a beast! How did she draw blood? Show me yer teeth ya little turtl'snapper!" Gordon growled only to see some very sharp teeth...

"So, what's your name cutie pie?" Baby asked the girl again only for a shocking reply...

"Don't you fucking call me that..." The girl replied only for her to introduce herself. "I don't know what my name is... But I'm about nine or so... I mean I spent three years in school... Then I was pulled out."

"Hmmmm; How about Emily? Emily Firefly does fit, no?" Cutter asked only for Vera-Ellen to smile.

"Emily is a fitting name. What you say Gordon Miller?" Baby asked Gordon who shook his head...

"I say lil'snapper is the fitting name, seeing as she bites... But yeah, Emily does fit... Somehow. But! If ya ever bite me, I'll bite ya back, got it kiddo?" Gordon Miller warned with a glare that for once, was terrifying to everyone even Otis and Cutter. The kid nodded as the big guy just petted her head gently. "But you are cute... For a cub that's it..."

"Well, we can always have another daughter, if it's okay with you Baby..." Cutter said as he glanced her daughter who squeeled a 'Yes' or rather, a 'Fuck yeah'!

"Do you mind my lil'kitten?" Eve asked her new daughter who smiled and shook her head no. It seems that they got yet another family member with less than a year.

However, Gordon was a soldier once, and he wasn't an idiot. As he came to enjoy his life, he knew that he can't let them die. He knows how insane Otis and Baby can be sometimes... While he was no saint, he didn't became a killer until he was a soldier at least. They started too early in his opinion. Not that it matters now...

"Alright, so, er... Let's talk about a few things we must do and ASAP if we ever decide to... Ya know?" Miller told Otis and Rufus. The three men decided to play poker in that Saturday night. Of course they had a lot of strong booze...

"Okay, what about it?" Rufus asked, interested for once.

"Well, you'll need to help me out for building and digging a few tunnels, shacks, and an underground safe routes... And finally, some hiding place in plain sight if ya catch my drift..." Gordon asked his brothers who shrugged it off.

"Fine, but let me tell ya, that one day, me and Baby are maybe going to roam for a little while..." Otis told his younger brother. The young man smirked...

"Fine, as long as we have beers." Rj replied and they decided that they better start to work.

Little did they knew, that Baby, Emily, Gloria and even Hugo listened to them. That would NOT end up well for the men...

Emily kind of took a liking to Baby the most, and Momma was second. Tiny was her favorite brother while Otis was her least favorite. Gordon and Rufus were, 'Okay' in her opinion. Hugo was not on her top list, they tolerated each other..

* * *

**Two months later**

"Say Mill, do you ever sleep?" Emily asked her brother who was currently in the middle of the night, putting the final touches of their emergency escape route.

"Nah. Only when I get tired. Emy, you better go back to your room before Ba..." Gordon started only for his blonde sister to scare their little one by grabbing her from behind, earning a terrified shriek and the unmistaken voice of running footsteps...

"..By get ya!" Gordon sighed before he glared at his sister, "NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT BABY IS JUST PLAYING!" Gordon did all but yell at the top of his lungs, earning some laughs and a promise of a pranking rampages..

"Anyways, are you done?" Vera-Ellen asked her older brother who nodded.

"Almost. Better take the young kitten back home. Oh, and thanks a lot. Tomorrow she's gonna see the sight of this man sleeping. Three goddamned days and nights without a nap is taking it's toll on me." Gordon yawned as he finished the last touches on their emergency escape route. Well, their last one...

"Can you carry us, please?" Baby asked her brother who grumbled something but complied. He carried Baby who carried Emily, and went back to the girl's room. As he got in...

"Did you fucking shrie... Why is Emily and Baby knocked out?" Otis asked the taller man who shook his head.

"Baby is sleeping. She put the word fear in the poor girl's heart... She'll be okay... I hope. Anyways, what you're gonna do now brother?" Miller asked his older brother who shruged off.

"Guarding the house. Tiny went back to sleep, Rj, Momma, Hugo... You're gonna sleep, right?" Otis asked his brother who would've joked if he wasn't so damn tired...

"Thanks bro." Miller replied before carrying his sisters to their rooms, went downstares to the boys room, removed his boots, unbuckled his pants, and went to sleep... For almost a whole day...

The next dinner.

"Miller wake up!" Otis yelled as he shook his brother, who unleashed a string of curses.

Before long, he heard a giggling fit. As he ran toward the girls room, he found Emily tickling the living hell of Baby's feet. Otis, Rufus, Miller and even Momma stood there shocked as the impish girl tickled her big sister for a straight minute. Before the older sister turned on her little sister and reversed the role...

"Okay, I've seen everything now!" Gordon grumbled. "Her way of appologizing I suppose, Mom?"

Eve nodded as the boys went downstares. Only for Baby to find out the truth and blush in embarassement...

"I was so mean so I had to find a way to make it up to Emy. Momma, tell'em that they've seen nothing or they're dead men." Baby replied to her Mother's unasked question. The woman nodded and went downstairs to relay the message.

"Fine! But who will I tell? Dad? Charlie? Cleavon? Stucky? Ravelli?" Otis asked as his mother shook her head at her son. Even Gordon, who was the least human, shook his head and ate in silence...

* * *

A week later...

Rufus and Miller were working on a station wagon that the later bought. While a Van would be better, the merc decided that maybe a Station Wagon would be better. Tiny, Hugo and Rufus does fit in the latter's truck, and the others needed more places. The girls in the back, him, Otis and Cutter in front. While the family were against the idea of going to vacation, Miller joked that they have no skeletons in their closets. While it was partially true, in the future at least, for now, they have to go and as Miller said, see the world with him. But not without being armed, but not so dangerous... Unless for whoever poor bastard that think can jump them. Miller opted to be the protector of Emily, while Baby protested, Miller told her that he's the only one of them who can walk with a big block V8 with no consequences. It was a fact that shut everyone up, even Otis and Rufus.

"So you tell me that you killed more than a thousand soul so far?" Rufus for once, looked at Miller, who was interrogated by Emily. The shorter man shrugged it off as he was pulling the block of the car out after they disassembled it.

"Nah, Maybe more. I dunno Emy. I don't know?" Miller shrugged it off as the little firefly raised her eyebrows.

"But Otis told me that you're the one who hunted the most rabbits so far..." Emily told Rj who, found no answer.

"It's complicated. What about you? What was your life like? If it is painfull and want to keep it quiet, I won't press you." Miller asked his siter who sighed.

"My parents blamed me for everything that was wrong with their lives. They hit me, a lot. They abandoned me after I quited school..." Emily told her brother who felt rage and fury ignite his heart. He just pulled the driveshaft of the SW easily.

"What was your name? You didn't have any, like me and Otis?" Miller asked his sister who nodded sadly. The man replaced the gearbox in total silence while Rj started tinkering with the big block silently. Emily broke their silence.

"So, er, can any of you drive me to daddy?" Emily asked her brothers who looked at each other before Rufus replied.

"Wait a bit and I'll drop you off." Rufus then helped his brother assembling the new parts. He escorted his sister to their house while he washed his hands and went with her.

Meanwhile in the garage, everyone heard Gordon insult in a language that makes even veteran sailors blush...

* * *

It was finaly summer.

For the firefly family, it meant one thing : a long vacation at the beaches of California.

Miller wasn't joking as he latched a trailer to their car and truck and along with Rufus, they drove all the way from Texas to California. Or as Otis calls it, home away from home.

During the trip, they stopped for ice cream. A LOT thanks to Emily, Baby and even Cutter. Rufus also stopped as Tiny took a liking to fruit flavored Ice cream. Or as Cap't Spaulding calls it, Tutti-fucking-fruity!

Poor Rufus had to drive with no shift from Hugo or Tiny. Miller and Otis were kind enough to stop whenever he did and one of them guarded while their brother took a nap...

If you don't count two incidents, the trip was nice, the destination was even better...

Gordon's surprise of a two story house that he bought with his own money was... splendid as Baby hugged his ribs to almost their breaking point. Even Tiny took a liking to the surprise. Little did they know, that their merc of a brother still have more surprises, but that's a story for a later date.

Miller took an unhealthy addiction to beer. Otis even joked that he'll develop a beer gut. Emily took also an unhealthy addiction to ice cream, to the point where even Cutter warned her about her teeth. It was rich comming from him of all people. Also, Rufus pulled one hell of a surprise as he proved to be the best swimmer out of all of them. While a house beach in California was an amazing surprise, the real deal was that Miller planned them to return via plane, while he, Otis and Rufus would drive home, much to the irritation of one of them.

"Are you nuts? I mean, why the fuck would I drive home, while the other fuckers take the fucking plane, huh?" Otis asked his brother who sighed...

"Well, I'll drive the SW, however, between us, you're the only one I trust, or would you rather go with the girls, Hugo and Tiny and leave the old man driving?" Miller smirked as Otis said nothing for a solid five seconds...

"I'll go and the old fuck can drive instead." Otis replied only for the taller man to offer his opinion...

"Why not leave the SW here?" Rufus offered.

"Hmmm... I think you're right. I can make it in less than ten days so... Yeah, well.. That seals it! Thanks Rj!" Gordon smiled as he got an insane idea : Put the car in the bank's vault... That would work and get the a bit more of cash...

* * *

**AN : Next time : The doctor that regained his humanity and the birthday present...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : I already said that I'm doing this just for fun.**

* * *

**The good doctor**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

The Fireflies daily life was as usual. Meaning that nothing was too interesting nor not interesting at all... While Emily fitted in, just like Otis and Gordon, who was by far the one who brought them a lot of cash and was preparing for something big it seemed, he had to put all of his plan on hold.

His baby sister will have her birthday and soon, so he did what he did best. While he doesn't even know when he was born, Emily does know. Ironic as it is, she was born in December the 25th. Ironic as how fate does work... Not so ironic was the fact that she might be the devil's incarnation according to Otis himself, and he was so insane that he'd give Deadpool a nightmare... Well, as close to a nightmare as that guy could ever have...

So he spent a few days working on something for his baby sister. A modified, Semi-auto bowgun. While even Otis objected, it fell on deaf ears as he insisted that she needs to be ready if and when. They couldn't argue, but even Cutter knew that it was a bad idea...

And he was mistaken, as that gift was useful enough as Gordon spent enough time training his sister how to maintain her bowgun, how to use it, how to NOT harm herself. He had to admit that Baby did a really good job of helping him. Mostly because of how he threatened Earl to collect his sins by his blood, nerves, skin, guts and even blood if he as much as he threatened another family member. Earl knew the true meaning of fear once in his life... Now he knew the meaning of terror...

"Hey birthday girl, I wanted to give you this in case you need it. BUT! But you should never ever use it unless you were trained enough to use it!" Otis gave his birthday present which was a hunting knife. Go figure. Momma then chewed Otis and Gordon who both grinned mischieviously in the aftermath as their plan was to turn the girl to the darkside, to them...

However, the two men and their sister regretted an incident that happened; which was their own fault...

One day, Emily was bored out of her mind. Gordon went hunting with Rufus, Mama Firefly was making lunch, Hugo and Tiny were sleeping, Otis was doing who knows what, and Baby was in her room. While the girl didn't want to disturb anyone, she was seriously debating it. She decided that maybe she better walk outside. However, as she ran, she tripped and fell on her knife that she carried unsheathed, despite everyone's warning. Baby was the first to arrive and...

"EMILY!" Baby yelled at the top of her lungs as her sister got stabbed by a knife. While it was an accident, but the young woman didn't care at all. Gordon who just arrived bolted to the scene in a pace that wasn't seen since the extinction of dinosaurs. He carried her and yelled at Baby if there's any doctor...

"Yeah there is over there, but he lives in a hole underground. I'll..." She didn't have to finish her words as the man ran at speeds that rivaled a horse. Soon enough, he was inside the catacombs...

"Doctor, we need your help. Can you save her?" Gordon asked with a despair. While he didn't lve the girl before, he took a liking to her. Sure, he lost a lot of friends, but none was this young. She was a child, children shouldn't die in his mind...

"Put her over there. Hurry up!" Doctor Satan quickly removed the knife as he patched her up. Gordon was filled by one feeling : regret. Regret that he didn't train her, regret that he didn't bond better, regret that he wasn't there... And for the first time in his life, he went outside and broke down. He never thought that he'll be able to cry over anything, but this closer to a cyborg than human broke down at the prospect of losing his baby sister...

He didn't know how long it took, but the family arrived, including Cutter. He didn't even took notice at what happened. But the doctor's words helped him to rize up...

"If you were any later, she would've died..." Quentin said and soon, Baby, Otis and Miller asked if they could get in. The doctor left them.

"We're so sorry Emy!" The three said at the same time...

"I shouldn't have left you!" Baby confessed.

"I shouldn't have given you that knife!" Otis confessed.

"I should've trained you and stayed with you!" Gordon confessed.

"You did no wrong. You saved my life, and you did the right thing Otis!" Emily said before the pain in her chest intensified, making the Doctor inject her with a pain killer.

"When she'll be back in full health, I'll let you know. Now get out of here, you're troubling me!" Quentin chased them away.

Gordon lost his ability to speak for weeks. No words were needed for him. Baby took it the worst as all she wanted in her life was a little sister, and yet she failed to be there when her sister needed her. Otis felt for once, sick to his stomach and the three especially fell into a bad case of depression. Not just because their sister forgave them they would feel any better. Even Hugo failed to find a way to help the three siblings who drowned in self-loathing...

Rufus knew it was bad as Gordon went to the woods and came back carrying a tall pine tree on his shoulders effortlessly. Tiny knew it was bad as Otis didn't say any remark and became less talkative than Rufus. Cutter knew it was bad as Baby was moping around and was usually crying her eyes out. Gloria knew it was bad as she watched her kids depress more and more.

"I want my sister back!" Baby cried into Tiny's shoulder as he petted her back. Rufus watched as Gordon was breaking a damn tree by his own bare hands, not minding a bit that his hands became raw and bloodied. Hugo watched as Otis was usually in a bad daze.

It went like this for months, until that day...

"Ok, now she can go back up, she's healed, but... Make sure she doesn't do anything that stresses her as... You know." Quentin said as Baby and Rufus were so happy, Rufus even grinned, something he'd NEVER do...

"Don't worry my good doctor, I'll be watching her like a hawk, and I'll never let her alone, never again!" Baby promissed as she almost hugged her sister. Almost as Rufus held her before he muttered, 'Gently!' to his sister who nodded.

"Emy, let's go back home. Come'ere." Baby told her sister as the young girl walked toward her tall sister, the young woman carried her like a toddler and went back home...

"Look who's back from the fucking dead!" Hugo exclaimed in a bit of a happy face, "Welcome back kid, you worried us sick!" The old man was kind enough to ruffle Emily's hair, something that was already done by Rufus. Otis wanted to say something, only for him to keep his mouth shut. No words were needed, but his look changed... Cutter arrived to hug his daughter, just like Momma. Tiny greeted his sister with a wave. Miller however...

The tall man sighed as he picked his sister up, noticing how frail she was. He kissed her forehead while looking at her in an apologetic warm glance. When the girl smiled, he felt his soul back in his body as he looked at Baby who prepared a chair for her younger sister, right at the dinner table. The heavy guy put his sister as gently as he could...

"It was all my fault, Emily. It was all my fault... If only I didn't go with Rufus..." The heavy guy said in tears. Rufus told him over and over that he didn't blame him, Baby or even Otis. But the lecture he had made him feel guilty. Guilt he never dodge, debt he always payed, but his sibling is irreplaceable. While at first they were bitter as he loved her cuteness, while she almost bitted his finger off at each and ever occasion he wasn't sleeping or in a daze, they quickly warmed up...

Needless to say, that if anyone would harm her in anyway, he'd rip his head off... Unless of course Cutter or Gloria, as they are the girl's parents and parents are always immune... Unless a sibling took care of it according to Otis...

"No, it was mine. I never listened when you told me to always keep my knife sheathed... A lesson I didn't took at heart..." Emily replied only for her brother to excuse himself and went outside. Rufus guessed beating the living hell out a boad, or a bear, or anything unfortunate enough that came his way. But they didn't expect the results of his rampage. A story that Baby would tell us one day.

"I'm guessing he won't be back today. Maybe a few more days?" Rufus asked and Emily giggled.. Tiny however scribbled something...

'Will he EVER come back?' Tiny wrote to Cutter who sighed. Otis wrote back 'I hope so.'

Then everyone remarked what Tiny meant and their eyes widdened in terror...

"I hope the kid won't mess up!" Otis for once, prayed that his brother won't do something that idiotic...

And he did went out for a few days. However, he did mess up, but made the family look at him with a new prespective.

He went on to fight each and every degenerate, lunatic and badass in the whole county of Ruggsville. The legend of the insane barbarian was born that day...

But for now, Baby made sure that Emily was recovering. By that, she picked her up and went upstairs to her room, laying the short girl gently on the bed before gently changing her clothes, then she wore her nightgown, and craddled her sister gently as the two girls went to the blessing known as sleeping...

"Ain't Baby an Angel when she wants to be, Honey?" Gloria asked Cutter who simply smiled.

"She's sweet alright, only in her 'Big sister mode' though..." Cutter went downstairs and laughed his ass out.

"What you think Rj? Think he'll be back?" Otis asked his brother with a hint of worry.

"He will brother." Rj may not always speak, but when he does, he almost gets to the point.

"Let's hope so boys, got a kid in, got another out..." Hugo said.

Meanwhile in the catacombs...

"Hello my good doctor. I wanted to ask you a few questions if your timeframe allows you to... And maybe have a friendly chat about a few insane ideas that would help science." The heavy man asked the doctor who listened.

It went for hours. They debated and exchanged many ideas and theories about what was and wasn't medically possible. But one thing would be known one day in that Texan County, that Doctor Satan was a harmless old man compared to the project that escaped...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Hey everyone, another idea.**

* * *

**The definition of insanity**

**Fireflies ranch**

The atmosphere was grave. Gordon had dissapeared for almost a month now. Three weeks and a half since the heavy man walked out of the front door, and never returned, not even once. So far, no letters, no phonecalls, no news... Baby figured out that he was really a John Doe, if not The John Doe, and she was kinda afraid for her brother...

Otis was unusually quiet and reserved. Tiny was that smart it seems. However, they know the man would return one day, hopefully alive. Cutter and even Charlie had no connection about the man who dissapeared...

Emily was feeling... tense for lack of better word. Her brother who saved her life went out and never returned, there were no news about the insane man, and they figured out that he would remain until A. He would be found dead or B. He returns as a completely insane guy... More unhinged than Otis...

Baby was true to her word, and she never left her sister's side, for no other reason but the utmost necessary. Gloria would usually be there if Baby had a break. She even took her with her and Rufus whenever the older brother bought some beer. Emily wouldn't go back to school unless she pass her tests. While Baby and Otis took her education up to speed, they were never as patient as a damn soldier who can spend ten days awake for the sake of his mission, without a single shut eye.

Cutter however, phoned in one day. Baby was the one who picked up...

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Baby asked her father who growled and grumbled. This was NOT good at all!

"Your brother is what's up! Look, tell Rufus to get his ass in here, as in the Gas station right here, right fucking now! You won't believe the shit your fucking dumbass good for nothing heavy assed brother can pull off in three goddamn motherfucking weeks!" Cutter unleashed a string of curses at Baby who was shocked before she nodded dumbfoundedly...

"I'm on my way!" With that, she hanged up, yelled Rufus's and Emily's names, and the big guy gunned down the engine of the poor truck...

* * *

While Cutter was against smoking, for once, he made an excception. It's not everyday as the Commisioner of Houston comes knocking on his door, with his lost son on the car, with the poor old man BEGGING him to stop his son's terrifying rage, fury and insane rampage.

Not long after Rj, Emily and Baby arrived, they looked at Cutter's face, they were terrified shitless as their stepfather/adoptive father/father had the darkest look of rage contorting his face, while their brother looked ashamed..

"Now that the three of you are here, I can spill my fucking guts... This fucking dumbass went on the worst rampage in the state of Texas. He left no fucking one unharmed. Civilians, shit kickers, pigs and even fucking militaries... I want to ask you one question, son... The fuck's your problem?" Cutter summerised everything before he asked his son the billion dollar (back in the 60's!) question.

"Emily was hurt because I wasn't competent enough..." The short reply made them all shocked to hell. Miller might be a super soldier, maybe the best one ever produced as the test proved that he almost can't die if he even get hurt, as long as he take care of the wound fast enough, but he was still deep down a human.

"When you have a bad feeling of guilt, one goes fishing son, or confess to someone you trust, not going on a fucking rampage!" Cutter replied as Emily hugged her lost brother, grinning stupidly.

"At least you're okay, big bro." Emily said in a glee. Baby soon patted him on the back..

"I'm so gonna enjoy listening to your story tonight!" Baby smirked as Rufus chuckled. Oh this is gonna be fun.

"That does it! No fried chicken breast for you for a week, so next time, you might know how to enjoy yer stupid miserable life and enjoy the small fucking things!" Cutter growled at his son who nodded.

"Let's go home!" Rufus declared as the heavy guy smirked and ushered them in the truck before he climbed in the back and kind of took a nap all the way home.

* * *

Dinner time

"All I did was picking a fight to some dicks in thirty bars, kicked their sorry asses, bought enough liquor to knock an elephant out, flipped over a few cars, beated the shit out of each and every badass and shitkicker in this county, no, in the state, got arrested a few time, broke out by ripping the cuffs and unlockin'em with a toothpick, each and every damn time, and they didn't learn, shook up a few guys, got shot multiple times, proved them it was a fucking mistake by removing the fucking bullets and the wound healed... What else? Oh and I went to Houston, asked for the comissioner that I want to pay my debts, but only after I took a job... Well, it costed me four hundred thousand dollars!" Miller summerised the whole three weeks, in the span of a single bottle of beer this time.

"You ARE insane!" Otis exclaimed. Everyone but Miller raised an eyebrow as Miller laughed his ass out...

"Did I ever told you what's the definition of insanity? It's doing the same shit and expecting different results. I had enough fun to be confined in a single cell for all I give a fuck about, and geting bored all the hell down..." Miller replied in his voice which begun changing...

"You voice!" Baby asked her brother.

"What about... Oh dam!" Miller cursed as his voice was more growling than talking, being deep and beast-like...

"So... You are... A beast-man? A mutant?" Emily asked her brother who shook his head in a negative manner, sighed as he wrote something...

'I was a test subject Emy. They tested a prototype serum that changed me, but I never thought this much.' Her older brother sighed as he passed the note. He decided that if he became a monster, he'll not be one with his family.

"Your voice is kinda nice!" Baby said. Rufus raised his eyebrow as she winked.

"Thanks guys for believing in me despite everything." Miller was kinda... Happy. He knew that having a family wasn't a bad idea...

"Anyways, me and Baby are now insseparable companions." Emily filled her brother in who smirked...

"The Beauty and the cutie, huh? Never thought you'd team up. So, did you drive Otis crazy yet?" Miller smirked as his brother cursed...

"They drove me to in-fucking-sanity!" Otis howled as Everyone laughed. Even Tiny immitated what would be described as a 'Mute laugh'...

"Anyways, question time!" Otis grinned impishly.

"I don't think that we have enough drinks to pass the night..." Miller's voice was nervous as even Emily grinned...

"Don't ya worry son, we bought with 600 bucks, so yeah!" Eve's grin scared the shit out of him...

"What about the smokey smoke?" Miller was even more nervous as Rufus threw him a whole carton of cigarettes...

'Shit! Gotta find a way out!' Miller thought then he remembered...

"Emily, why don't you..." He was interrupted by Tiny who threw at him a note...

'EMY WON'T!' He read and cursed in ten different languages...

"Okay, fine! Shoot the damn question!" Miller exploded.

"First questin, what are you hiding?" Eve asked her son who sighed...

"Was it THAT obvious?" The heavy weight asked only for them to nod. "Fine, I found out my origin. The reason why I was the only survivor of that whole f'd up experiment!"

"Which iiiiisss?" Baby asked with a smile.

"I'm of a rare genetic make-up. In short, I'm part norse. Like of a Viking blood in short. As in the shickest and vilest kind of pirates... No BS!" Miller replied as he sighed...

"Okay, I get it, and what does it have to do with your rampage?" Otis asked as he sighed...

"When you realise your life is a lie, you snap! That's the rule. If you won't, you can't be a human. While I'm inhuman, I'm a human deep down. I feel guilt, regret, and an urge to pay off my debts..." The strong man replied as he lit a cigarette, and enjoyed each and every drag before he opened his beer and drank it in one go before opening the second, only taking a sip at a time...

"Yeah well, when regret and guilt consumed me that night, I felt a terrifying power locked within me. I found out that I can use my rage to augment my strength tenfold. Little do I need to say that when you took a walk, you found the dead remains of bears, boars, and evena goddamn alligator that I have no idea how it found it's way here to Ruggsville!" He paused as they nodded.

"You tell me that it was the beginning, right?" Hugo asked as the man nodded. "Holy fuck, what the fucking hell happened? Dropped on King Kong and ripped him a new fucking asshole?"

"Nah! But I did to many poor bastard in thirty bar. They pissed the shit off me, so I overreacted. Let's just say that property damage was a fucking three hundred thousand bucks!" The man grinned, showing his now longer canines, something that made Baby kinda affraid, and Emily wanted to prank her sister...

"You're Vampire! Baby, help me! Mill is a fucking vampire!" Emily screamed as she jumped into Baby's arm. Miller smirked. Sneaky little Devil!

"Please don't suck our blood out!" Baby squeeled in fear as her now insane looking brother rized up and was upon her in the blink of an eye...

"I'm so gonna... Not do it! Gotcha Baby!" Miller said with a grin...

"Gotcha Baby!" Emily said in synchronisation with her brother as they both laughed, making Gloria insult the duo of newly happily adopted...

"You might be the new fill-in, but I'm her original partner. JK!" Miller grinned as Baby promiees to prank him. He didn't mind, he brought it on himself...

"You're BOTH gonna get it. Emy, better heal fast. Mill, better sleep with your eyes open!" Baby said to Miller who didn't move, nor talked for ten minutes as they soon heard a soft snoring...

"No fucking way! He just did that!" Baby exclaimed as she grabbed her paint brush and tired to draw something on his face only for her sleeping brother's hand to catch her...

"I can shut my mind off, but my eyes can detect your shadow and movements. Better luck next time!" Miller smirked as Rufus asked him.

"Always aware?" Rufus asked his brother who sighed as he gulped his bottle in one go...

"Always awake and aware, one sense at a time. Never fully asleep." Miller sighed as Emily looked at him with confusion...

"Thanks Baby for convincing me it was a bad idea to hybernate!" Miller glared at his sister who flipped him off...

"Okay big guy, How many times you got arrested?" Baby asked with an evil grin...

"Five times. Each and every time I prove them that they're fucking with a super villain! I break always free, ripping that soft metal off, picking the lock with anything, then go free... I even dissassembled their gun as in 'If I wanted you dead...' kind of warning." Miller replied onlyfor Otis to mutter something about his brother's idiocy..

"Why you never killed any pig?" Otis asked as Miller laughed...

"Not out of pity, or lack of ability. I can kill them with a fucking needle if I wiched so, but where's the fun? I mean, there's no honor, no fun, no purpose in doing so... Sides, what about ya'll? I can't live without seeing you at least once a month." Miller admitted as Baby and Emily blushed.

"You do care for us..." Gloria summerised to which her son grinned proudly.

"I might be a misfit, a killing machine, but this is home, and you're my family. That's why I payed off that debt." Miller replied with a stupid grin...

"And about the military, I wanted to see if their new rifles can kill me. It couldn't, although it hurt like an S.O.B. to be honest with ya. Anyways, I thanked the soldier who shat and pissed himself how I took it like a bee sting, and went on my way..." At this, the whole family laughed as they imagined the scene.

"Okay, and what about flipping cars and beating down badasses?" Rufus asked his brother who smirked...

"Well bro, there's a saying that there's always a bigger fish. I guess I'm currently the biggest one." Miller supperised. "It costed me another hundred k's, but was so fucking worth it!"

"You're no longer a normal man, you know that?" Hugo told the man who smirked.

"I guess they'll need a super hero, if they find one!" Miller ended the conversation.

The night was spent between drinking, smoking, and even occasional jokes. It was well past midnight before the men went to sleep. Baby carried Emily like always, and this time, she made sure to tickle her litle sister's feet sore... Before she hugged her sister, wrapped her legs around the girl's legs to make sure that she won't toss or hurt herself, and Momma was kind enough to tuck them both in...

Meanwhile, the heavy man was sleeping like a log for once, as Baby forgave him... Until he recuperated from his long slumber...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : I suffer from a dry spell, total block total block total block. But this story, it's perfect.**

**The man that turned into a beast**

**Fireflies ranch...**

"Hey Otis, how about we go hunt something?" Miller asked his brother who shook his head, 'No'.

"I have a few art projects to take care for. If you want, you can always take Emily. That's if Baby would leave her to you." Otis snickered. Miller kind of got pissed, if he did, he didn't show it.

"Oh Baby, can I borrow Emy for a few hours? I think I'm gonna hunt something today." The taller man smiled as Baby appeared..

"Considering what you did... No!" Baby grinned and laughed as he fell flat on his chest as she told him the cruel word, 'No'...

"Fine! I'll go alone. Unnarmed to boot. This way, I can push my limit for once... After last time, I'm all out of ammo, something that never usually happen..." Miller glared at his sister who smirked. Her prank was to use his ammo to train with her other brothers and even sister. How the hell did they manage to chew through 500 bullet, slug and even a whole box of a machine gun ammo belt, was beyond him.

"Excuse me, if Emy used your ammo box!" Baby grinned as he grumbled something and went out, slaming his forearm at the door's frame...

* * *

Rufus meanwhile was fixing a car that Otis used, go figure. Emily soon joined him, with Baby not far away...

"Hey Rj, what'cha doing?" Emily asked her brother who sighed...

"Fixin'it. Otis fried the battery. Always does!" Rufus grumbled as his brother never learned to never leave the car on after he was done with it...

"Is he an idiot?" Emily asked her brother who chuckled.

"He is sometimes." At this, the two sister laughed...

"So, can I help ya?" Emily asked her older brother who pulled himself out...

"Well, can you bring me a battery?" Rufus asked his sister who nodded, only for Baby to help her out..

As the man fixed the car, he decided to tell him next time that it was Miller's. Otis NEVER touched anything that belonged to his stronger brother, unless it was booze or smoke, the only two things he would share...

Speaking of said brother, he came back, bringing two boars that he broke their neck.

"Everything's cool?" Rufus asked his brother who shook his head in a negative manner...

"Nah, I'm absolutely out of ammo. And I'm never out of ammo ever since I first wielded a gun, never!" Gordon's mood left something bad and foreboding to his brother, who nodded and warned his family about a terrifyingly angry brother that might go ona rampage anytime...

The week went on normally. Miller went with Rufus and bought more ammo, which soon made his mood better, by a hair at least...

Then, on the week-end, Cutter went on and brought them a LOT of chicken for a saturday lunch. Needless to say that Miller decided to kind of give them a Sunday lunch : Beers and grilled beef...

"You know why I love weekends?" Baby asked her little sister who nodded...

"Best two meals in the week?" Emily asked her sister who nodded. They had to admit that Cutter and Miller knew how to make some delicious food.

"Hey Emy, time for the check up!" Otis arrived from the catacombs. The little girl sighed as Baby and Rufus went with her to the good ol'doctor.

* * *

Later that night...

"So, he said that you can go back to yer normal life, huh?" Gloria grinned as her little kitten nodded.

"Fucking A!" Whispered Gordon to Rufus, who nodded. "So, er, we go hunting rabbits? Normal ones or... For the Doctor?"

"The Doctor's I guess." Otis smirked as his brother sighed, and shook his head, 'No!'

"I still didn't forge that damn axe!" Gordon said with a definitive statement. Soon, he was invited into a poker game between Otis, Rufus, Cutter and himself to pass time and waste beers...

"So let me get this straight... Whoever loses go and chop a tree?" Cutter said with a smirk.

"You bet!" Rufus replied.

"Royal flush!" Gordon said before he smirked...

"Full house!" Rufus replied.

Otis and Cutter looked at each other, revealing that they both lost...

"Oh shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck!" Otis cursed as Cutter fled the house.

"Worry not Otis, I'll go with ya!" Miller grinned as he decided to tell him WHEN they'll go... "When I finish forging that Axe!"

"Okay, so why did you want me to come with you?" Otis asked his brother who grinned stupidly...

"Cause you're the one whome I need at my side to make sure won't make a mistake. If you hunted a rabbit, you better dispose of it ASAP! Like holding in in the hidden stash, which I built only ONE! And then, after you finish the work, you dispose of it in the pyre, clear?" Gordon announced the rule to his brother who sighed but nodded...

"What about you? How come you always dispose of yer corpses?" Otis asked his brother who smirked...

"I always find a way Otis, I always do..." Gordon smirked even more as Hugo started talking to Otis, telling him the many ways to completely dispose of corpses... Miller decided to take notes, as this seemingly harmless dirty old man have a brain on him...

* * *

If there is one thing Cutter enjoyed in the spring, it would be fishing. He once took his two daughters and Otis to the lake and kind of passed the time joking aroud, relaxing, and catching a few fishes... While the summer was near, they had to use the spring to it's fullest as they would be busy for a little while...

Harvesting corn and making moonshine was fun and all, but the problem is that the one who'll do the mashing tend to be... Well, extremely strong for someone his size. Tiny was out of question as the good old doctor told them that the least he work, the better for him. Miller decided to make sure that his brother was healthy for someone who suffered from gigantism. Baby also helped more. Go figures.

Rufus is definitely the most protective of his younger blood brother. Momma even told them about the reason why Rufus got kicked out of school. Some kids were bullying the sweet giant and his brother beated the shit out of them for lack of better words. Eve also got into a fight with the school board and got her two children out of that school...

Rufus and Tiny were home educated. Cutter helped Eve in that a lot. Even Charlie decided to help, whenever they got time...

The men also visited Charlie. Miller kinda enjoyed his time. While he wasn't a big fan of... He had to admit that taking care of his urges felt kinda nice. Besides, drinking a whole bottle of whiskey in one go to feel tipsy was kinda nice for the super soldier. Rufus even joked that the man was born into whiskey and strong spirits, as he almost NEVER got drunk, except that one St Patrick night when they decided to buy a LOT of liquor...

It costed him four hundred bucks of alcool to get drunk, and then he began to show his family his softer and mellower side, joking, dancing some weird and funny dances, telling them many jokes about his life... Needless to say that everyone almost pissed themselved with laugher. It was also the ONE night they all decided to sleep, even Tiny slept with them at the floor...

It was rare for the whole family to get that drunk. Miller is the only one who almost never get blissfully unaware, as alcool burns quickly in his blood... But it was always fun for the heavy guy to be knocked out... Emily even jumped on him and he didn't move a muscle as... Well, he's never unaware, except when he drinks enough alcool to make a blue whale drunk...

Baby even joked about it, and he was shocked a whole minute before he exploded in a booming fit of laugh as they were shocked to hear him laugh like that. Sure he growled like a beast, but he never laughed in a non polite manner...

One day however, he'd lose his laugh for a long time...

It was like any other day for the fireflies, except for Gordon who felt something about his eyes changed. While he was almost always to be the first to wake up, this time he was really glad he did. Lo and behold, his pupils turned slitted like a freaking cat!

'What the fuck just happened to me? At least they still have the same color, but it's still terrifying... Oh fuck! Baby and definitely Emily would be afraid!' The man was now franticly going through any sunglasses he can find... Fortunately, he had one which was a gift from Cutter as a joke present in Christmas... Never thought the shades would save him a lot of troubles...

So it went normally, until Gloria woke up her children and father, only to find her youngest son in the kitchen smoking a cigarette, drinking his morning coffee and reading a magazine, a magazine that belonged to Rufus about cars... While wearing some shades...

"Morning big Mill, why do you wear these shades, you're sick?" Gloria asked her brother kindly, he smiled and would've told her the truth, if Emily and Baby didn't get in at that moment...

"Er... Well, let's just say that my eyes got hurt yesterday because of, er... I helped Rufus out welding something together without a mask I guess..." Miller replied with the half truth. Rufus was going to object, but Otis hit him gently, meaning to leave it. Gordon was abysmal when it came to keeping a secret to the family...

"Okay. For now!" Baby smiled at he brother. The shades didn't suit him that much, but she figured that he would eventually confess...

The breakfeast was delicious, they talked about this and that... Miller was much quiter than usual until disaster struck...

"Mill, can I borrow... your glases!" Emily said as she looked at her brother's blue slitted eyes. He palmed his face as the one thing he tried to avoid, happened...

"Good God! Your eyes are like a cat!" Baby commented only for the big guy to look at them worriedly before he left by jumping over the window.

"I was gonna say that they're not that bad!" Emily admitted.

"That was cool! I wonder how they turned like that though..." Baby said and everyone went on, Rufus went to track his brother only to find him smoking a cigarette...

"You okay man?" Rufus asked his brother who blew the smoke away.

"Were Emy and Baby scared?" Miller asked his brother who shook his head in a negative manner. The heavier man grinned and walked inside...

"Sorry for the lie, Momma, but I felt that... Emy and Baby... Afraid..." Gordon Miller for once, was partially mute.

"How did it happen?" Gloria asked her son who shrugged...

"No clues. The serum had what? Two years now? Maybe my genetics are changing..." Miller theorised.

"So what should I call you now? Tiger doesn't sound right..." Otis summerised only for Rufus to smile.

"I say a lion or a jaguar..." The tall man replied as the heavy dude growled.

"I have it! How about... Nah! It wouldn't fit! Panther won't work either..." Emily grumbled as her brother shook his head...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : I enjoy writting this.**

* * *

**Of training to be a lioness**

**Summer of 1967**

**Ruggsville Texas**

**Captain Spaulding's fried chicken and gas station**

Rufus, Otis and Miller sighed as they begun to help each other. Captain Spaulding, A.K.A. Cutter never bothered to help them when they needed him. Otis cursed him in a very colorful language.

"Otis, man, drop it off!" Rufus had enough. The heat of the sun and the heat of his brother's words were more than enough to drive him to almost insanity.

"Or fucking what?" Otis asked as Miller growled and glared at him in a very dark look.

"Man I had it! I mean running a maintenance check on a gas station was bad, but the fucking heat to boot? That does it! Let's take a break!" Miller replied. Otis and Rufus smiled at this, never mind the stare down that was a moment ago.

"Okay!" Was Rj's reply. The three brothers went inside, and kind of switched the Radio on, and just kicked back.

The whole day, they were together in the station, and that brought many conversations, like Otis's f'd up origin, Rufus's insane grudge against Earl, and Miller's unknown origin...

"Seriously? I have no idea what my original name was... I mean, does it even matter now?" Miller grinned as Otis called him 'Mill' for once. He rarely did...

"Anyways, so, er, now, are we done?" Otis asked Rufus who nodded. They did the job, locked down the joint and went back home in that tow truck of his...

During the drive home, Rufus was thinking about two person : his younger sisters. While Vera-Ellen can manage, Emily was still a child. She needed to be trained before she goes back to school. While she passed the exams of the end of the last year and passed, barely, she was still perhaps the most harmless. Otis is a violent psychopath, Baby was a maniac, Rufus was stronger than many men, Cutter was a scary clown, Mother firefly was one dangerous lady, Tiny was a giant, and Miller is a psychotic foul tempered super soldier that killed people in many ways, the only commun thing is he kills quickly just like Cutter does...

Emily was their sweet little sister, but Miller hated the fact that she might be in a pinch. Even Otis was legitimatly terrified of losing her, and that was saying a lot. Baby would go on and die if her sister would die...

Rufus never saw Baby feel so guilty. He never knew that his sister was that sensitive. He tried his best to comfort her, even Tiny and grampa tried, but all she said is that she wanted her sister back. That incident was the worst thing that happened to the usually cheerful girl...

As they stopped right before their home, Rufus pulled his hunting partner for one conversation...

"It's time for Emy to join us!" Rufus said in a tone that left 'No' out of question.

"Exactemundo! She needs to learn the trade and soon... You teach her first, I'll be there when they won't need Tiny." Gordon said in understanding, much to the delight of Refus until they got in and saw that Baby wouldn't let her best friend/cute little sister out of her sight.

* * *

"Er, Baby, can I talk to you?" Miller said uncomfortably. The jovial girl giggled as she batted her eyelashes...

"Fell for me already Miller?" Baby said in a flitarious tone only for Gordon to shake his head 'No' as he grinned...

"I didn't tell you that when I was drunk out of my ass, did I?" Baby shook her head, "Then it's about Emy... Rufus thinks that it's time for her to learn how to hunt..." Miller said and soon Baby grabbed him by his collar, not minding that he was a few inches and a good two hundred pounds heavier than her.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? She's ten years old! Read my lips : TEN. YEARS. OLD!" Baby shouted at the end only for him to growl at her...

"She needs to be tough! Besides, this summer is the only time we'll see her that much before school take her from us..." Miller said as he sighed in sorrow, "I don't like to make her into a super soldier like me, trust me, I'm a killing machine that doesn't feel any regrets or remorses..."

"But when Emily came back, and when she got injured..." Baby argued only for her taller brother to shake his head, 'No' and sigh, then he laughed. It was hollow and empty.

"I felt shame, shame for being a bad guy to my own baby sister..." He replied as he grinned... "We need to make sure that she's ready, I didn't mean as in we don't let her have fun, but we need to make sure that she's ready!"

"Argh! Fine! But, if she's hurt, I'll have your hides, got me?" Baby said and the super soldier was terrified from his sister. He nodded desperatly and Baby smiled and went to Rufus.

The dinner was kinda nice. Mashed potatos, fried chicken, vegetable... And a pie as a dessert. The family ate in silence until Cutter talked.

"Miller, tomorrow will be corn harvest... Tiny and Rufus would keep ya company, I decided to take the family for a little drive." Cutter announced and the three tallest members sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll prepare ya'll a bit of grilled meat. Rj, got any beers?" Miller smirked as his brother held four fingers. It meant that they would be drunk...

"By the way, Dad, what do I do with the corn?" Miller asked only for his father to smirk...

"Why mash the half of it! The other half is to be kept in the silo over there!" Cutter showed his son the direction.

"So, where to Cutter?" Gloria asked as her lover smiled...

"Anywhere outta here. After all, we need to be more... Normal if ya catch my drift." Cutter replied as Baby smiled.

"It would be great if we have some Tutti Fruity!" Baby told her father who smirked, they'll annoy the life out of Otis tomorrow, for now, the three tallest men went to their room, and slept. The family spent the night joking a bit before they too, went to sleep...

* * *

The next day...

Everyone woke up only to find half of the corn was already harvested, and what did Gordon use as a sythe? Why it's a couple of Viking swords...

"Good morning everyone! Hard part over!" The heavy man smiled as Baby shook her head. Her brother can be insane most of the time...

"How long?" Rufus asked the heavy one who smirked...

"An hour. Now where do I mash? Dad, is there any wooden hammer?" The dragon smirked as his father showed him where to mash and put the corn...

"Alright, now go, be happy for once, me and the other two will enjoy a quiet day with no one talking!" He smirked as Baby and Emily flipped him off...

Now, we can only follow the hunters and the giant's story, then come back for the rest later...

Rufus watched as his brother continued mashing a Lot of corn as if it was nothing at all. He had to admit that his brother was terrifyingly fast for a big guy...

"I'm done! Finally! A couple of fucking hours! So, now I got get lunch or...?" The heavy asked the big guuy who replied by...

"Lunch time! And beer!" Rufus said as if it was the obvious thing.

"Does Tiny drink?" The heavy guy asked only to get a shake of head..

The two men talked about many things, this and that, Tiny soon came and wrote them so many things that it took a lot of lips reading that made the giant enjoy being talked to. He sat at his chair, while his two brothers brought him some grilled meat...

"And there's the time when I hit a few bullies so hard they bruised immidiately. Momma brought hell upon the school staff they thought she was a witch!" Rufus told his adoptive brother who laughed his ass off.

"Otis never went to school, did he?" The heavier one asked as the two brothers shook their head.

"Damn! He's a lot like me... But I personnally kill fast and painless. Unless if the fucker mess with our family." He replied as Tiny smiled at him.

"Okay, need any help?" Rufus asked his brother who smiled...

"Yeah, talk with Tiny. He loves you more than many of his siblings as you're the one who stood up for him the most." The heavy guy said as he went to finish his work. A couple of hours went by as he finished harvesting and stocking the corn properly.

The three brothers decided to go inside and switch the radio on as they relaxed. Tiny meanwhile watched the TV as it was muted, not that he minded. Rufus for once, enjoyed a day off with music, just like Miller who was busy drining a few beers and smoking a cigarette. He was reflecting on his life and he decided that if he lived long enough to thanksgiving, he'd tell what he was thankfull for the most : his family!

Him, Otis and Emily always wished for a family. While the fireflies would go down in the annals of history as the worst killers ever, one day after they die... Or most of them die by then, they were the closest envirement to a family for a super soldier, a psychopath and a demoniac child...

* * *

It was until dark until the whole family rejoined. It was time for dinner...

It turned out that the fireflies enjoyed their day off. Emily and Baby especially. Grandpa Hugo was complaining about his back and his... testicals. Otis complained a bit about the missed out opportunities. Cutter and Gloria realised that it was fifty/fifty, but didn't mind. The two kids were for once happy as they drove all the way in a destination-less trip... They even went to a restaurent for lunch, to a cafe owned by an old man, and even drove back home right in time for dinner...

"Hey dad, mom, Baby, Emy, Hugo, Driftwood!" Miller greeted as Otis grumbled even more. This made Rufus chuckle. He knew his brother would enjoy making Otis night miserable as they discussed about teaching Emily how to hunt. Rufus would give her the general idea while Miller would give her the most of the details...

"Er, Baby, just so you know... Emy, tomorrow... Hunting... Rj..." Miller for once stuttered as his siter's eyes became icy cold.

"You better make sure happen to her, Rj!" Baby stated a fact... Her taller brother nodded and Otis decided to sleep in the tow truck that night. It was safer than the house with an angry Vera-Ellen on his ass...

Rj Gave him the keys, although he told Otis that he better use it ONLY to open the door. Amazingly, Otis complied...

"Say Mom, did Otis get caught in a stampede once?" The heavy guy grinned as Gloria nodded...

"In that case, I'll stay guard. That nap sure helped me out..." He confessed as he went, took a shotgun and watched the window the whole night without as much as blinking...

* * *

The next morning, he went to the truck. Emily looked as Rufus took her and went to collect his truck. Baby was truelly upset that she won't play with her little sister.

"Good morning Mr. Driftwood. This is your wake up call. Please move your ass!" The heavy guy said as Emily and Rufus chuckled whe he shook the truck and yelled "STAMPEDE!" Only for Otis to panick, and jump out of the door...

"You stupid dumbass-shitty-motherfucking-sick-bastard!" Otis greeted as he went outside, Rj collected the truck, while carrying Emily, his shotgun, and her bowgun. They drove off into the forest, with Otis grumbling while his brother gave his the coffee and a cigarette. The lit the tobacco stick and talked for a bit as Otis told him about the time he was caught into a stampede. Hundreds of heads heading to freedome...

The two men spent the time by taking care of the cattle, sloping the pigs and feeding the poultry. It was boring, but it wasn't that bad. Baby was not in her best mood and someone had to. While they were easily bored, they didn't care a lot as Baby can be terrifying in her own right. Otis even told him that she is the most dangerous. She looked like an angel, but she can be a demon sometimes...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : The Fireflies/Wilsons are one interesting topic...**

* * *

**Hunters**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

It was almost dusk when Rufus and Emily came back from their hunt. Otis ran to his youngest sister and checked her up, making Rufus raise an eyebrow and the shorter man to sigh in relief as the youngest family member returned without a single scratch.

"Rufus, you avoided the Angel-turned-demon's wrath brother!" Otis exclaimed as Rufus chuckled and unloaded the deer he caught and the five rabbits Emily caught. It was a good day, as Emily learned how to track down rabbits and to trap them. Rufus did the killing, he knows that Miller is the more ruthless and would make sure his sister can kill anything she hunts...

"Okay, Rufus, did she finish it off?" Baby asked immidiately as her brother got in, he shook his head, it was good for the psychotic blonde.

"Good then. Cause I don't want my lil'sis lose her innocence!" Baby can be scary when she wanted and needed to... Rufus took note to never piss her off. He used to beat anyone who would try and force himself upon her, that's if she didn't unmanned him...

"Girl, how did you get all them wabbits?" Otis asked his sister who shrugged it off...

"Got lucky!" Her curt reply pleased her two other brothers...

"Well, I guess it's gonna be time to skin'em, and chop up the meat. Lucky me and you Otis!" Miller said as his brother chuckled. That will be fun...

Ten days later...

Rufus took a break from teaching his sister to be a hunter. Boy that kid got talent! She managed to catch everything her brother told her to, but Rufus was very laid back compared to the strict Miller who was a perfectionist. Miller however was the one who was right... While Rufus is the one that Baby liked the most, not that she discriminated between her brothers, because he won't force Emily doing the killing, Miller was the one who wanted his sister to be ready if her family killed someone. Sure they did kill before, but no one caught them. However, losing their baby would turn them into some berserker raging monsters, especially the super soldier and the wrestler Rufus...

The boys and girls just decided to chill that ONE day. Watching T.V., listening to radio, or reading a book... To each his way. Cutter decided to continue the hooch smuggling with Charlie. But they needed better wheels.

That's where Miller and Rufus come into play. R&G would be known as a blessing for Cutter as they modified the 'Hoochmobile' into a monster of a car. Sure, they can always afford a HEMI, but those were hard to get. Gordon would take care of it one day or another...

Baby was always by Emily's side. ALWAYS! How the girl spent ten days without her baby sister, was beyond everyone, but her mood was dark and scary even. Then, when Emily took that day off, Baby spent it with her sister the whole time. They rarely fight, a part since Baby is hypersensitive, and a part since Emily loved her older sister like a mother.

Miller was listening to the radio while drawing some blueprints. Rufus was interested but he decided to ask about it later and see if he can and would help his brother. Otis also decided that his brother needed space, seeing as he was the one who did ALL the chores instead of Baby, Rufus, Emily and sometimes, Eve...

"Done! Finally, about damn time! Never thought I'd need THAT much time to combine the best two weapons into one!" The super soldier smirked as Rufus, Otis, Baby, Emily and even Tiny looked at him with interest...

"Guys, are you familiar with the gatlings?" The taller man asked and they nodded. This is gonna be good he thought...

"Okay, You know I was in the military, but I couldn't have one. However, I found a way to replicate everything from a glance. Now, I can re-build an M61 vulcan. Also, I can build an M2 just as easily. The blueprints are easy to draw, but honestly? The whole conversion from parts to blueprints takes an extremely long process, now the drawing, but the calculations..." At this Baby asked the ONE question...

"How long did you take to do this?" The blonde asked and he sighed...

"Ever since I was in the army. I dissassembled one and I remember everything. From the cartridges, to the parts, to everything... I spent the whole time whenever I have time to think to remember it nanometer from nanometer, one mistake and we're fucked!" He explained as Otis smirked...

"Any other weapons?" The shorter brother asked and his brother smirked back...

"I think I'll combined something, like a Machine gun with 40 mills ammo, if I can recreate it..." The genius bruiser replied.

"Are you a gunsmith or something?" Emily asked her brother who shook his head...

"Nah! But I'm pretty good with fireweapons. The one thing I can't put my hand on is... A Semi-auto Rocket launcher!" He replied in glee and for once, Tiny wrote that he didn't like this ONE bit!

They all agreed. Their brother is a mad gunsmith!

And he'll do it soon to boot once all of his side projects are over once and for all!

But for now, Emily's training is his priority...

"By the way, if you need to work, there's no need to be interrupted. I mean, you can easily take Emy's training later!" Baby told her brother who smirked...

"One condition!" He replied as Baby raised her eyebrow... "Make sure she can aim better than before, will ya? I guess three days of ininterrupted thinking, coffee and cigarettes would make me yearn to teach her. Anyways, tell Otis he can sleep on my place, please? I'll be at the Attic!" The heavy man told his sister, kissed her forehead in gratitude, and went upstairs. It took him 3 whole days before he came back... And boy his blueprints scared the shit out of him!

While he was a genius, he was also not that amoral. So he decided to make his weapons extra heavy, not that any normal man can even lift an M2 or an M61... But he was able to re-create an m60. Something that Emily looked at with glee...

"Okay, so let's see... A 50. cal magnum, pistol and Machine gun, a 40 mill GMG system; a 20 Mill Gatling... And a heavy machine gun! The Semi-Auto rocket system will have to be built last or first... Hmmm, Oh, hey Emy, what you say?" Emily giggled as she picked the pistols and revolver.

"Great! Dad will love it and so will Baby! Emy, what you want to use?" Gordon smiled as she shook her head...

"I'm only ten if you remember. Anyways, did ya sleep?" The young girl asked her brother who nodded, "Then what are waiting for? Let's go and hunt some deer!" He laughed at he enthusiasm. She reminded him of Baby a LOT!

"Okay little miss huntress, let's go hunt some deer. You are the hunter however..." He reminded his sister that this is her graduation exam in his eyes as she picked up her bowgun, she belted her ammo magazines, her hunting knife and went with her brother who decided to go and help... It was dawn sure, but the early morning was better in his opinion...

* * *

Baby woke up later. As she rubber her eyes of the sleep, she noticed that Emily was gone. Then she found a not. As she red it; she yelled at the top of her lungs with a high pitched roar... That woke up the whole house and scared the shit of them...

"GORDON MILLER! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Baby yelled in rage as she was about to burst out and seek her adoptive brother. It took all the combining might of her brothers, mother and Grampa to slow her down a bit! And yet, she was almost able to push them out of the door if Cutter didn't help them...

Meanwhile at the forest...

"Look at these tracks." Emily told her brother who asked back.

"What are those?" He asked only for Emily to shake her head.

"Boar. They're wider than deer's!" She replied. He grunted in approval.

Soon enough, they came with a deer. He whispered to her to hold, however, she shot...

"What are you doing Emily? Only fire when I tell you to!" Gordon advised his sister who pouted.

"I'm sorry?" She offered only for him to shake his head...

"Don't be sorry, be better. Now find it." He ordered as he kind of told her that she need to focus. She hurried, following the tracks. He grunted; "Don't hurry! You are hunting, as in creeping behind it, not chasing it. You chase the BIG rabbits, you hunt everything else. Any luck on your part?"

His sister shook her head as she followed the tracks even more. He decided to let her hunt whatever she picks if she can pull it off...

A few minutes later, they found the deer. Slowly, she creeped. Freezing in her position, she took aim. Only when she heard a whispering, 'Fire!' she fired a bolt that hit the deer. She fired again, and the poor animal fell...

"Use your knife now!" Her brother told her. She grabbed the knife, and he grabbed her hand. Slowly and gently, he helped her stab the animal in it's jugular. As she stood frozen how she killed the poor animal, he tried to comfort her gently..

"You did great Emy. Wanna continue or go home?" Her brother asked her only for her to mumble about Baby... He nodded and picked up the deer on his shoulder, after she sheathed her knife, and told her to sit on his other shoulder as he walked with her home.

"Seriously, you did one good job lil'sis. I can't be prouder than this." He complimented.

"But I lost it..." Emily argued only for him to growl.

"You found it at the end, right? What did you learn today?" He asked his little sister as she smiled.

"To fire only when I'm 100% sure I can hit." She replied, "And how to kill a deer..." She soon felt sick.

"Don't feel about it. It was only food for us. The natural order lil'one!" He replied as she nodded.

The walk home was full of many talking, a bear that her brother snapped it's neck, and she then walked alongside her big brother who was proud of the huntress... Once they arrived home however...

"Emy!" Baby squeeled as she almost hugged the life out of her little sister before she glared at Gordon, "Was he mean to you?"

"Er, no? I mean he told me to be better after I missed, sure, but he was nice... Oh and I killed the deer, he killed the bear." Emily replied only for Baby to punch her taller brother many times as a retribution. He didn't flinch, but felt ashamed and apologised...

"Be a better brother next time!" Baby warned as he shook his head and went to who knows where...

"Don't be late for dinner!" Mother firefly yelled and he sighed and went following the smell of one Rufus. They'll need to go and buy a few things...

"Anything interesting bro?" He asked and Rufus replied...

"Yeah, father's truck broke down!" Rufus answered and that brought the interest on the shorter man...

"You know what? Let's collect it before we go run some errends, if you catch my drift..." He chuckled. Rufus sighed but didn't answer.

Nighttime...

Rufus and Miller finally arrived in the ranch. The taller one pulled out a couple of beer cartons, while the shorter one unloaded the truck, pulled it to the garage and unloaded what the bed contained. A LOT of materials of what he dubbed his own personal workshop, and a few tools for Rufus...

At least they were home in time for dinner. While running their errands, Their father was kind enough to supply them with fried chicken for lunch, somthing they were grateful for.

As they ate in silence, Baby still glared at Miller sometimes. While Gloria was very protective of her children, Baby was much more toward her younger sister. It was no secret that she was the youngest, before Miller and Emily came. She didn't mind, but what possessed Gordon of all people to make Emily KILL a deer, was beyond her. his reason was that the sooner the better for the little one, something that Baby dissagreed.

Rufus stayed neutral. Both were right this time. Tiny shrugged in indifference. Otis sighed as he looked at his brother in dissapointement. Mother admitted that both were right, but Miller might have killed his sister's remaining childhood. Emily forgave her brother. Hugo was also neutral...

"Baby, Emily, I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you the truth... I know that being a firefly is dangerous, and I didn't want my lil'snapper to be a victim, no matter what. I don't care how much people I tear through, if it means that Emy is safe and sound. For my action, I humbly appologise to th both of you." Gordon said in a sad voice as Emily smiled...

"Baby, please forgive Mill? I mean he does love me..." Emily pleaded to her sister who sighed...

"Fine, I can't stay forever angry at you! Oh and one more thing? If you try and give her a gun as a present, I swear I'll gut ya like a fish!" Baby told her brother who laughed his ass off...

"So, er, Rufus said he was a wrestler back then, how about a friendly match?" The heavier one smirked as Rj nodded. This would be fun...

Soon enough, a ring of mattresses was set by Otis, Baby, Emily, Cutter Gloria and even Hugo who grabbed a mike, Baby wore a stripped shirt. Otis was the timekeeper, and Cutter, Gloria, Emily and Tiny were the spectators...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest was stepulated for one fall. Introducing first, at a weigh of three hundred and thirty pounds, The deadwood brawler, Rufus J. Firefly!" Hugo announced as Rufus got the cheers...

"And his opponent, at a weigh of three hundred and seventy five pounds, Gordon the finisher Miller!" Hugo introduced the heavy guy who got the boos...

"Fuck ya'll!" Gordon said as he lifted his hands high and flipped them off, playing allong, making Emily giggle at how badly he meant it, evident by his smile and grin.

Otis waited as Baby signed to him to ring the bell. Soon enough, the two men went into a power struggle, which Miller won. Then Rufus rolled and tried a Boston crab, only for his brother to reverse it into a triangle choke. Rufus, displaying his tremendous strength, was able to powerbomb his brother. He went for the pin and the heavy one kicked out at one. As Rufus tried a lariat, his brother reversed with a vicious Ura-Nage. Rufus rolled out as his brother attempted a rolling standing swanton. Rufus almost chockslammed Miller who reversed it into a jumping cutter. Baby tapped the ground once, twice, thrice and Otis rang the bell. Miller helped his brother up...

"Better luck next time!" Gordon said with a wink as Rufus pointed his finger...

"I remember ya now!" Rufus exclaimed, "I had no fucking chance, but you sold me, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Baby asked with a raised eyebrow as her brother sigh...

"Remember when I went one last time to wrestle? His name back then was thunder bolt, remember now?" Rufus told his sister who put her hands over her mouth...

"That guy who was known as a legendary grappler? The man that used that move?" Baby asked and the mask that he always kept was finally revealed... A black skull with two lightning bolts...

"It was like... A couple of years ago! You had promise, so why did ya quit?" Hugo asked the super soldier who grinned...

"They almost sold me out!" The muscular man grinned.

"And you killed them?" Cutter asked only for his youngest son to grin even more...

"Oh yeah, of course I did, but that made me on the run. I made sure no one knows the truth... Meaning no witness, no traces..." He smirked as Emily was interested, like Otis and Baby, "What? Accidents always happen!"

"I conclude that he's crazy!" Hugo said wisely.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : Well, let's find out about a life changer everyone.**

* * *

**A heist?**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

Rufus watched in amazement how his youngest brother was putting everything together. While he offered his help, the heavy guy declined politely, stating that it was his work, as he can't help in everything, that he sucks at taxidremy, while Rj was surprisingly good at it. Rj kinda thought about it as he went to fix another car. Sure, it wasn't that much, but it still pays.

Meanwhile, Baby and Otis were having a discussion about this and that. Emily, ever being Baby's shadow, not by choice, but not that she did mind, was sometimes putting her two cents in. Ever since the two youngest came, the house changed, for better and for worse. But they enjoyed and apreciated life even more. Sure it was summer, and it was nice, as they enjoyed many forms of vacations, they even planned to spend a couple of weeks at Miami, Florida. Otis said that it was a good idea, as he always wanted to hunt an alligator of all things..

Tiny was nervous as he heard the word vacation. He can't swim, and he scared ANYONE that wasn't his family. Gloria wrote to him that he shouldn't be afraid, as he needed his time to relax and going out sometimes... The gentle giant shrugged but was convinced.

The oldest of the family? He was the toughest one to convince. Cutter also opted to stay behind to maybe run the moonshine business, that he brew and everyone, even Emily (Baby's idea, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, and yes, she snuck it to her sister) tasted it... Even the normally aware Miller was tipsy and was extremelly jovial and cheerfull. Drunk Otis and Rufus were fun to be around according to the girls... Tiny even wrote his jokes which almost killed them with laughs alone...

Needless to say that Cutter decided to brew even more, but for the family this time... After all, why not? It was a fun experiment, and the house was full of psychos. Speaking of which, someone held Emily hostage at gun point. Gargantuan mistake!

Miller, who was the closest, snatched his sister while breaking the guy's wrist, breaking his arm within the blink of an eye. Otis had HUGE plans for the poor bastard... Elk-guy was born that night... After Baby enjoyed mutilating him that's it! Rufus layed the smackdown of a lifetime on that sicko's ass... And Tiny? Tiny chockslammed him three times before Cutter bashed his balls in while Gloria used a plier to remove them...

Emily and even Hugo helped out with the torture. Emily bashed him over and over with a hammer. Hugo used a razor on that A-hole...

In short? Never fuck with the Fireflies. They don't care, and they have one of the strongest badasses to ever live with them. Sometimes, Gordon was the most humaine (Drunk out of his wits!) and sometimes, the sickest... He thought that the guy deserved more than that, but he didn't mind...

Present day, the heavy guy was forging a few pistols. A few caliber 50. semi-auto pistols...

The magnums were the easiest, the pistols were the second easiest. He decided to make a copy for everyone, seeing as they can easily use them. He also was inspired for an automatic shotgun of all things. And he also decided to build as many weapons as he can, when his experience was good enough according to his opinion of himself, which was...

"I can do better!" He grumbled as he made the pistols. It wasn't that bad for him, but he was a perfectionist at heart, and he always wanted to modify his guns...

"Why you don't forge something else?" Rufus asked his brother who looked at him and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times...

"Oh hell yeah! You're a fucking genius man!" The heavy guy grinned as he went and drew the blueprints of an axe. It was a fighter's two handed axe, but he was sure he can wield it with one arm...

Soon enough, in a decade or so, the terror of a man cutting through anything with an ungodly sharp axe will be born, especially people. People who wronged his family...

But for now, he trained more and more intently than ever. His family needed him. He found them when he was at the brink of death itself, and they saved him. They saved him from himself, from his fate as someone with a stony heart, from his death, from everything, even his past demons of being too weak to correct anything...

Right now however, he planned a heist. So many things can go wrong, and one of them is his death. How would he inform his family was beyond him. If he pulled it off, then goodbye poverty and forever. But if it went wrong, then it's also okay with him. He will go to hell and be purged clean from his sins and debts...

So he decided to let it play out...

Meanwhile, Tiny was playing with his little sister a game of hide and seek. The giant admitted defeat soon enough as the girl was a much better hider (She was shorter than average..) for obvious reasons. He was soon tired and went to watch the T.V. with a bowl of Agatha Crispies. The most delicious cereals according to him...

Baby also joined Hugo, Emily, Tiny and Otis at watching T.V. The jovial blonde enjoyed T.V. and radio a lot. Seeing as how she almost got expelled from school at a young age.. Gloria loved watching T.V., especially old shows. But for now, she prepared a lunch for her children and father. Cutter didn't join them yet, but they knew he would come back one day or another...

People do come and go into the Fireflies. They weren't serial killers YET, but they will one day or another... However, Emily and Miller had put the rules like this : Good guys can go. However, bad rabbits stay, no discussion! And always hide them somewhere safe. That's why he worked extra hard excavating a few tunnels and hidden passageways throughout the whole ranch. He even devised a lockable system of escape tunnels in case they got surrounded by hostile forces and needed to evacuate.

Otis was a sharp guy, but not THAT sharp. While they killed a few people in the past, most if not all of them were robbers who threatened them with a gun. Little did these idiots knew that tresspassing (not including police with an official search warranty) was already a crime. Also, Emily did kill a rabbit once...

She heard her mother cry for help. The young girl sneaked in only to find a fucker who was strangling her Mom. Seeing red, she cut his junk off with one go. The man immidiately let go before Otis and Baby could arrive and stop what happend, the young girl stabbed him many times over. Then, she felt somehow sick as the adrenaline wore off and she realised that she killed a man. However, when she heard her mother's gasps, she regretted not prologuing his sufferings...

Baby told her it was okay, but the little girl shook her head as she replied that he got too easily, and that Miller once prolongued the one before that guy's suffering. Otis replied that he was proud of her... It was the night before Baby smuggled the moonshine to her sister...

The booze was a great help. Miller never heard of it until a few days ago. He told his sister that she did the right thing. For once, he was shocked that Baby didn't try and knock his lights out for saying potentially stupid something that involved her partner in crimes...

Speaking of crime, Otis was getting jealous how Miller was getting all the actions to himslef. Stingy beast!

"Hey guys, I wanted to thank ya'll as you were my wish, you granted a wish I always had, my one and only wish : To have a family!" Miller announced with a sad smile as he planned how to steal enough gold to open a whole mine...

"Cut the fucking chase, what's the point?" Otis asked his brother who almost had tears...

"I'll be gone for a while. If I pull this off, then I can get the fuck out of taking jobs... Meaning, I won't hit anymore!" The merc smiled even sadder.

"These are good news. I mean, we always get worried whenever you're on duty." Baby smiled only for Emily to cry...

"Don't tell me this will be dangerous?" Emily asked as her brother sighed...

"It needs to be done! I mean, I love ya'll a LOT more than I intially thought I would. It was a funny ride guys..." The heavy tank said as Emily grabbed him from his collar!

"You don't have to go! I order you not to go! I order you not to go!" Emily cried even more and wailed. Baby soon joined her.

"Think about us! Please Mill, don't!" Baby cried and almost wailed.

"I know now why humans cry." The heavy builded man wiper his sisters tears gently, "But it needs to be done. I'll be back someway, don't worry, this is not a goodbye, I hope!"

"Son, it's still too early to stop!" Gloria told her son who shook her hand.

"Thanks for letting me call you Mom. Tell Dad I said my thanks for saving my good-nothin-life!" The heavy guy then waved at Tiny, who waved back with a very sad smile...

"Take care Grampa! Otis, be nicer! Rufus, you need to talk more. Baby, Emily, stay kind to each other! Mom, please don't get in trouble.. Tiny, thank you for restoring my humanity!" Gordon Miller smiled as this might very well be the last time he sees them, "And tell Dad to take care. And especially, walk Emy to school." The heavy man said as he went outside and got into a stolen car that Rufus didn't dispose of yet...

* * *

Three months later...

Baby sighed as she and Emily watched T.V. on Friday night. Three long months in which Emily got back to school, this time skipping to her rightful class. This made Baby miss her deeply. Sure, the family was still together, but Gordon was their guard, their protector whenever they slept. No matter what, even Otis missed the big fool. Rufus was talking more, but not by much. Emily was the one who was hurt the most, allong Eve. The matriarch missed her son who was the one who always did almost ALL the chores... When he was off duty.

Otis begun to slowly fall into crankiness with each passing day as his brother was the one who almost always held him back. While he enjoyed being the Alpha most of the time, the cost was too great for him to truelly enjoy it. Hugo was quiter than usual. Tiny acted almost the same if not for more and more sad smiles every once in a while...

"I missed that tank!" Baby announced as Emily nodded.

"He'll be back. He said he will... I wish he stayed though..." The younger girl said as her sister petted her back gently. Baby became much more gentle with her sister.

"I can't believe he didn't call or sent any letters!" Gloria complained as Rufus sighed...

"I hope he does come back!" Otis exclaimed loudly as he kind of missed messing around and poking the dragon...

"I tell ya he's alive and kicking. Last time, he took a lot of bullets and healed like it was a damn shallow scrape!" Hugo told them as Cutter got in...

"Did the tank pass by?" Cutter asked and Otis sighed in sorrow. He got the hint...

"I wonder where he could be right no?" Baby asked as Momma almost cried, but remained strong for the sake of her children...

"No one knows. He's like the Devil, you can't find him on your own..." Cutter replied curtly. This subject became very sour in their mouths. "Even my own brother have no idea!"

This was serious! Charlie can't find about someone? That guy attracts every man and knows almost everyone... Which meant that A. Gordon Miller is dead or B. Gordon Miller isn't in the states or C. Gordon Miller is indeed a John Doe and a dead man walking...

To say that they were stressed was an understatement.. They became much more scared than anything... D. Was that Gordon Miller was inside...

Oh how right they can be, he was the first three, and the fourth will be for another day...

A week later...

The T.V. and Radio worked twenty four seven, awaiting any news they can hold about anything. People does love to talk. However, the talk was always about a major crime where a bank was robber by an unknown man, who dug a tunnel underneath the vault and stole all the gold somehow. Twenty four tons of gold were gone! That much gold just dissapeared within a single night! How it happened and by who? It was still a mystery as the Police found no suspects.

That night, Baby was paying attention...

"Guys! I think I know what he's doing! Look at the T.V.!" Baby announced in glee...

"That bank robbery where no culpcits were known? I head about it a LOT of times!" Cutter replied as Baby pointed to the sinkhole. A sinkhole, a tunnel... Twenty tons of gold... Unknown...

"Sweet holly miss Moley!" Otis exclaimed.

"It was him!" Emily said before she grinned...

"I'm sure it is!" Rufus replied as he knew EXACTLY what his brother was doing...

"Where can he put the gold?" Hugo asked as Otis eyes widdened...

"He must've melted it! He must've melted it into smaller pieces and sold'em in many places as fast as he could... But if he returns now, the Pigs will find out!" Otis concluded as Baby and Emily came to the same conclusion : It was killing their brother, tearing his each and every fiber to be estranged, but he had no choice... He must've been travelling around to make sure that the money is stashed safely... Where is the question...

"Ya think that he'll bring a LOT this time?" Rufus asked only for Tiny to imitate a chuckle as he wrote...

'He is not stupid!' These word made them realise that his words were in case he failed...

"Un-fucking-believable! He pulled it off!" Emily announced and Eve raised an eyebrow...

"Er, I was with him a couple of day before he went out... Now I remember, he had a whole notebook in the ashtray!" Emily answered their questions... Baby giggled as their youngest brother was indeed a super soldier...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : No Miller for a chapter. Sorry if he was the Scrappy, but if we compare him to a version between Sabertooth, Deadpool, Bane and Deathstroke, you'll know what I mean... He's a super soldier, so he's bound to be one of them...**

* * *

**Not so different**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

It was only a week before Thanksgivings. The Fireflies may be deranged and psychotic, but they were a family nontheless. While Cutter and Charlie burried the hatchet so to speak, Earl had came back. A few threats from Cutter, Rufus and Otis made a quick work of him. As Earl was kinda an insane psycho, so were the rest of the fireflies.

"Listen to me good you asshole, you ever threaten my family, I'll castrate you and shove you dick and balls in your fucking mouth!" Cutter threatened first with a dark rage in his eyes.

"And I'll burn your ass like you did to Tiny!" Rufus added as he lifted his "father" off the ground.

"Wait a sec, not before I make his skin into a canvas, then make him eat it!" Otis added his two cents and for the first or rather second time, Earl was terrified shitless from someone. Last time Hugo almost killed him alongside Cutter, Gloria and Charlie. Now however, his own son turned on him...

"And if you do as much as touch a single hair of my daughters, I'll let Tiny break your back! And leave you alive for Miller to get his chunk of your ass!" Cutter threatened as Rufus pitched him away. Tiny got angry because he couldn't speak. He wrote that he'd break Earl's bones into small pieces.

Needless to say that Earl learned his lesson once and for all...

He didn't bother Gloria anymore. Something Cutter was gratefull for. He would say this on the thanksgivings.

Baby was saving her thanksgivings on her sweet little sister.

Otis was for having so much fun and to have a family.

Hugo's was for TV and magazines...

Rufus was for Tiny being healthier.

Tiny was for his family. Emily was the same.

Cutter saved his for having so much children, and for making amends with Charlie.

Charlie was for his brother being his partner again and for his nieces and nephews...

There was an incident that week that had seen Emily getting suspended for beating the hell out of a girl and somehow stabbing her with a pencil. While the girl survived, Cutter held his laugh enough for his younger girl's sake. As soon as they got out of school and into the truck, he proceeded to laugh his ass out. God bless his sweet lil'kitten...

"So mind telling me why you stabbed a girl with a pencil for?" Cutter asked his younger daughter who smiled a wicked smile...

"She shoved me. She had the guts to shove me. And not only that, but she insulted you guys. So naturally, I applied what I learned of fighting, and beaten her up black and blue, then I stabbed her many times with a pencil and made sure to do as if I was punching her repeatedly. Of course, I disposed of it in the bathroom... Or rather the manhole when no one was looking." The girl counted her side of the story, and Cutter laughed his ass off even more.

"You know, I think I want me some Tutti-fucking-fruity!" Cutter said to his daughter who begun to chant it over and over. They stopped for ice cream, never minding it was fall when they got it. They even got one for Baby and one for Tiny to boot.

"You know you remind me of Baby a LOT? Are you sure you ain't mine and Eve's daughter?" Cutter asked the girl who shook her head, 'No' as she sighed...

"Maybe? I mean she's my older sister and would definitely rub on me one was or another, right?" Emily asked her father who laughed even more...

"True. Her one and only wish was always to have a younger sibling, she didn't mind, although prefered a sister, but Eve can't.. Never tell Momma about this, okay? She had miscaried little wolf, and we learned that we can't have any more children... I also wished for a son and a daughter one day, and you and yer brother came..." Cutter admitted to his daughter who smiled. Her father and mother, while in all but blood, made her feel happily adopted. While she swears, and killed, and had a violent temper, they accepted her. They took her in with open arms.

Baby was her favorite, easily. Although she was her second favorite, how she cared for her a LOT and was so gentle and protective of her like a mother hen, made her think how fitting Angel Baby was to Vera-Ellen... That woman, in short, both a she-devil and an angel...

Tiny was also almost a tie between him and Baby, seeing as how her sweet gentle older brother always played with her, and never yelled at her, or called her any name, it was easy to know why...

Rufus and Miller were her partners in crimes, until Baby tickled her feet sore... That day, she realised that Baby can easily get jealous if she was left alone... Also, when they tought her how to hunt, she never saw Baby glaring at anyone with such animosity... To scare even a death seeker... That was terrifying...

Otis was her least favorite brother, not because of his hygene or insanity, it was because he was almost always mean. At first, they tolerated each other until Otis scared the shit out of Earl as he almost shot the dragon of the good old doctor dead. Had the brute walked one more step toward her, she had no doubts that Otis would do what he must to protect her...

Hugo was funny as hell. Usually, the complaining old man is a mastermind who talked about a LOT of interesting subjects, especially the past before she was bored. While the foul mouthed old man was sometimes irritating, he was fun to be around... The day they went for a drive was easily one of her happiest as Hugo entertained them enough with jokes and even old stories...

It was almost so poetic how Eve lost two children, but got three instead. The three were happily adopted into the Fireflies. Otis is the psycho, Miller was the tank, and Emily was definitely the cute bruiser. Yep, life was THAT good for them...

Speaking of Otis, the man was busy torturing some jackass who made the mistake of being an extremely rude horndog and nearly threw himself at Baby. RJ beated him up before slaming him with the force of a hurricane. Tiny lifted him up and threw him to the ground... Many times. Otis smirked as he had an inspiration and soon, begun torturing the bastard for almost jumping at his sister, who turned the radio and went to dance in front of the crucified bastard... While enjoying how Otis did what he did best...

After completing his job, Centaur was born, Otis even applied some extremely convincing outer shell that made him look fake, but he was real. As real as he wanted to be...

The whole 'No touching' thing that made Cutter think of installing was also a great idea... Otis did the artistic creations, and Cutter would display them when the time will be right... His father was groing more and more insane according to Charlie. Cutter would do his shifts, his father also would most of the times... When the old man remembered at least...

Otis also helped the family. He was the man most of the times... When Cutter wasn't there at least...

RJ continued his business with the tow truck and garage, sometimes, fixing cars, tractors and even trucks for a living. Baby swore that her brother wanted to go back in the ring. Still, she assumed nothing.

What it mattered was that the family was getting along. Otis even went once with Cutter and drank a few beers as bonding between them... RJ once caught Baby and Emily drunk out of their mind. He was glad that the two sisters were so light as he picked them both up and put them in their bed. He closed the door gently, smilling and told only Tiny who smiled...

Tiny continued his life of almost doing no shores. Momma forbade them from asking anything unless in a state of emergency, to ask Tiny anything but beating someone up or waking up Hugo. Otis decided that antagonising the old man was fun in his colorful language kinda way. Emily always giggled at this no matter what...

So there they were. Cutter drove his little daughter home and smiled as Momma swore to wear the principle's face one day... Or making Otis do it...

"Nah, it's fine Mom, I mean I deserved the suspention..." Emily told her mother, immidiately calming her up...

"How did your pencil cause so much damage?" Gloria asked her daughter who smirked...

"Who did train me?" That question was immidiately answered...

"Damn girl, you got a temper!" Otis exclaimed as he heard the story while chuckling, just like his two brothers who were amused...

"Wanna hear a story Emy?" Baby asked her sister as she was enjoying her ice cream, who nodded. "When I was small, before meeting Otis, I used to be bullied. My bully was older than me and to be honest, I was fed'up! So, I made a knife and stabbed that bitch right in the eye before disposing of the knife. She was called 'One-eye' since that day one, but it got me suspended."

"Damn girls, you are two little psychos! We are one fucked up family after all!" Hugo exclaimed as Cutter laughed...

"By the way, is he alive?" Otis asked his father who sighed...

"The heat died, and the case was becoming cold according to one of Charlie's aquaintances... However I dunno how long he'll be out." Cutter replied as his son smirked.

"Anyways, so, who was your first victim?" Cutter asked Otis who laughed...

"My own parents. I mean, they never bother to give me a name, so why the fuck not take matter in my own hands?" Otis said as Eve laughed loudly and Rufus sighed...

"You got guts Otis!" Rufus replied as he sighed, wishing he did the same to the ass named Earl when his dear little brother was badly burned... Cutter was a very good father, never beated them or shouted at them, looking at them as if they were his own kids, playing with them when they were young and when he wasn't dead tired from his work... Even when he was drunk, he was never violent with child, unless they hated clowns...

"You know, I dunno why people hate clowns?" Cutter asked only for Eve to shake her head...

"I think because most people are told that the suffering of others make the one who does this evil..." Emily replied as she smiled, "But I always like clowns, they're very funny!"

"Oh really?" Baby asked as she turned the T.V. to one programme she knew they'd enjoy : a marathon of clowns all over the world. It was funny as even Otis needed to excuse himself out and went straight to the bathroom to empty his bladder. Cutter enjoyed it for once... Baby and Emily needed to go and take a shower together thanks to... Well, you got it...

They thought that the suspention of Emily was a blessing, as their house became lively again. They even played a few games together after dinner. Exchanged stories, jokes and even Rufus was laughing his ass out at some of the things that Cutter never told and were funny as hell...

Haloween was their first holiday without a certain merc, but they decided to make it up to him. They didn't hunt any rabbit that haloween, meaning that most of them were kind of moping... But one day or another, they'd begin the hunting one day or another...


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: One normal night for the whole Firefly family.**

* * *

**Thanksgiving!**

**Ruggsville, Texas**

For once, the whole clan of the Fireflies were together. They finally got a letter from one guy that was estranged. Baby decided to read it for her family.

"My dear and precious family." Baby begun only for everyone to be quit. "Sorry for missing Haloween. I hope you're all doing well. I'll be back soon, as soon as everything is done. Sorry if I went out. Please don't miss my share. Thanks and wait for me please! Forgive me!"

"Is that all?" Emily asked Baby who shook her head.

"P.S. I missed ya'll!" Baby red as Mother Firefly shook her head...

"Yep! That's everything!" The matriarch confirmed.

"So, he'll be here soon?" Otis asked Baby who nodded.

"Why would he send a letter if it wasn't the case? Besides, all of you are thankfull?" Baby asked her family who smiled.

"You bet!" Rufus cut to the point as he went outside, probably fixing a car up...

"Hey what's new?" Cutter arrived as he saw everyone in the living room..

"Well, a certain guy sent us a letter!" Emily replied as the patriarch took the letter and red it...

"I see! He's comming definitely on thanksgiving!" Cutter replied as Otis raised an eyebrow..

"How did you know old man?" The wraith asked the clown who shook his head...

"He didn't appologize for missing it!" Cutter smiled as Otis palmed his face...

"No really, he didn't!" Baby added fuel to the fire...

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck!" Otis cursed to himself as Emily rolled on the ground with laughs. Even Rufus laughed at his brother's broken record mode. Cutter and Gloria shook their heads...

"Anyways, tomorrow is thanksgiving kids, so... Yeah, we'll help each other makin' one big dinner." Cutter announced as Otis sighed and looked at RJ who nodded...

"I'll get the turkeys!" Rufus exlaimed as he got the keys of his truck and soon, Emily and Baby walked with their brother to his tow truck.

"Praise the Lord they went out Tiny!" Otis said only for his brother to shrug and turn on the TV while watching something that was interesting alongside his eldest brother and Grandfather. While the three were bored out of their wits, Cutter and Gloria discussed a few recipies for thanksgiving. Cutter secretly doubted the youngest son would be home, but he won't break his dear daughters hearts. Baby was sensitive as she was, and Emily, while have the temper of an enraged starving Tyrannosaurus Rex, she was usually the sweetest girl he ever met.

"Say Johnny, remember when Baby took yer car for a spin?" Eve taunted her husband who laughed sadly...

"They totalled it to the point where I needed to buy another one, but I have to admit, that I was livid for the reckless driving, not the fact that they drank a LOT of whiskey, nor totalling my car, but for... I can't bear the fact that they were saved by a fuckin' miracle!" The big man confessed..

"You ground them till Haloween!" Eve protested.

"They deserved it! When I saw how they crashed, I swear that I almost died. Hell, even Otis shouted at the top of his lungs. Tiny was crying his eyes out. I live for my children, and I can't think of losing them..." The clown confessed, "So, for scaring the shit out of me, they deserved it! But, at least I allowed the boys to interract right after dinner, no?"

"You sure did cutie pie. The reason why I married you is because you never descriminated between them..." Eve admitted as the bearded man smiled. That night, their door was locked. Not even a totally drunk Otis would dare to barge in!

While their family was indeed bigger, they were better. They had one dry haloween where someone was estranged. They actually saved his booze and decided to save their remaining ones to the day he comes back, stopping at one bottle each...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rufus beaten up someone black and blue for saying that he was a 'Turkey fucker', something he regretted when the big guy punched his lights out, who was witnessed by a certain duo of bounty hunters...

"Did he just knocked his teeth out, Rondo?" A big guy of 6'4 asked his moustached partner who laughed his ass out..

"He did knock his brain out Billy Ray!" Rondo replied as he waited for the man to wake up.

The tall guy was decent enough to leave the money in the man's pocket as he carried the turkeys, strapped the cages to his truck and drove off. The Unholly two decided to NOT mess with the livid guy.. Not that he have a bounty on him so...

They decided to thank him if they crossed path with him. As the guy who'll be known later as the chicken-man didn't say shit to them. Billy told Rondo that he'd "Ripe him a new asshole!" if he told them shit...

The drive home, Baby asked her two sibling what they think about their estranged brother, if he'll come back. It was thanksgiving's eve, and he wasn't home yet.

"I dunno Baby!" Rufus replied as he thought how his brother was the most mysterious one.

"I know he'll be back. He promissed us..." Emily replied as she sighed wistfully.

"I honestly doubt, I mean it's too good to be true..." Baby replied as they soon, on their way home, found a roadside accident. While RJ would go out, Emily gave it a good look before...

"They're all dead!" Emily summerised as she watched the amount of damage that happened to the car...

"Don't say that, we made it out alive, didn't we?" Baby asked her sister who giggled...

"I say we call the pigs and tell'em..." RJ begun only to hear in the distance the unmistaking sirens...

"Let's go home!" Baby said as they continued their drive. If they waited a little bit, they'd see two red slitted eyes stalking in one of the trees above...

'Guess I'll walk home then!' The stalker thought...

* * *

The next day...

Emily and Baby for once, did their best preparing the thanksgiving meal. The turkeys were already put down by Otis. Cutter however was preparing a few things for the dinner. Tiny and Grampa spent the time watching TV as Cutter told them to leave the two alone until the dinner. The old clown was preparing a few games for a post-dinner night, Otis was searching for a TV. After an hour, he found it and installed it in the dinning room.

"Seriously? Why not RJ?" Otis complained as Cutter sighed...

"Because your brother is doing the chores, because it's his day off, and because it will help you out a bit to be present downstairs!" The patriarch said to Otis as he glared one last time... "And because he didn't give my car's keys to his sisters while they were drunk!"

"Oh please, I told Baby to wait until I gave her my surprise. How was I supposed to know?" Otis replied as the Captain sighed...

"Alright fine! Just forget it! It does ya a bit of help man!" Cutter replied as Otis finally installed the TV and went out, fuming...

The clown tried to forget about the evil albino for a while... He did. Otis decided to just chill out. It was about an hour before dinner. RJ was soon seen, right in time as everyone assembled on the table...

"One thing I'm not thankfull for, is that there's one missing person!" Cutter begin as he sighed, "But anyways, let's begin..."

"I can't believe he missed yet another holiday!" Baby exclaimed as she sat down.

"Worry not Baby, I think it's still early, no?" Emily told her sister who shook her head.

"He missed four things!" Mother firefly told them, "Something bad must've happened."

"I dunno, I can expect him to go down in hell and come back for all I know.." Otis added his two cents as Tiny went and woke up their Grandfather.

"Anyways, I hope he'll be back!" RJ said as he missed the closest thing to a friend he had...

"I'm back!" The voice of a certain someone arrived. He arrived wearing a hookey mask, two boots, a pant and a trench coat... A very long trench coat... But one thing that stood out his now longer hair and thicker beard... And that damn fedora...

"You gotta be kidding me!" RJ said the first as he took notice of his brother's eyes... They were slitted like always..

"What the holy miss Molly happened to ya?" Hugo asked the tall guy who shook his head 'No'...

"Okay, can you take your mask off?" Baby asked her brother who removed it... And his face was absolutely like he left, except thinner, a bit thinner...

"Now I've seen all!" RJ said. Miller blinked once, twice before he smiled...

"Do you know how much I missed you?" He said only for Emily to throw a knife at him which he caught effortlessly..

"Do YOU know how much you missed?" The short girl almost yelled at her brother who sighed...

"I know!" His reply was curt and he looked at her apologetically..

"The important thing is that yer finally here!" His mother replied and he grinned at this as Otis and Tiny lifted their hands in a quick wave... Baby however was quit...

"You're okay Baby?" Miller asked his sister who shook her head as Cutter sighed...

"A long story, but I almost lost both of my daughters..." He filled the blank and for once Miller almost shed a few tears... Almost if he was still human... But that day he lost everything, even his humanity, even his name as John Doe... He was reborn as a monster, but he would be his own monster...

Nodding, the heavy builded guy sat down and glanced at each and everyone of them. While he saved most of his money at a few banks in Switzerland, he kept, usually, a bit of pocket change. Not this time though...

So, they turned on the TV and ate their dinner. At the end, they all begun saying their thanks.

"I'm grateful that I have a big ass family!" Cutter begun.

"I'm grateful that Earl won't bother us again!" Mother Firefly was smilling at the memory...

"I'm grateful that we have something to pass my last months..." Hugo said.

"Well, I'm grateful that living here isn't that boring." Otis said.

"Grateful that Tiny is feeling better!" RJ said, surprising many...

Tiny was mute, he didn't even needed to say, but his family could look at how he looked at their faces and smiled.

"I'm thankful that I didn't lose Emy." Baby said as Emily smiled at her sister...

"I'm grateful to have you as my family!" Emily said as Miller was quite...

"Go one son! Say it!" Cutter said as Miller sighed...

"Thanks for dinner guys! Now, you made my one and only wish come true, for that I'm thankful, and this is more than I deserve!" Miller said as he went out and pulled his last cigarette before he lit it...

Emily jumped at Baby who raised up and almost hugged the life out of her big sister before she whispered...

"I'm thankful for that suspension.." Emily said as Baby giggled.

"What's his problem?" Cutter asked Gloria who shook her head..

"I have no clues? Who knows?" Gloria begun as she sighed, "I mean he went for a whole season at least, almost a couple of seasons...

Five minutes later, the subject of their confusion was kinda.. Ashamed?

"I missed a birthday, and almost something that put my two sisters in danger, and Halo-fuckin'-ween, and you want me to have no excuses? I do have one : I almost, legitimately died on a raid. I did that thing, I pulled that sucker off, but I needed to sell the whole thing and fast. I did made a few bank accounts, and it wasn't that hard, but the hard part was selling it out and fast. The last ton however, shit hit the fan. I got shot and ambushed. I had ONE pistol, and somehow, I managed to pull off all the bullets after I shot the fuckers to death. It was an extermination, so I had to find a way to hide that thing. Fortunately, I found someone who wanted to sell a LOT of titanium, and I traded him, I lost about 10% but hey, I'm still alive." The ex-merc confessed.

"So let me get this straight, you stole twenty tons of gold, sold nineteen, then traded the last ton for titanium, then what you did? You went to war with how many?" Baby asked her brother who asked about a few beers, and a whiskey bottle. RJ gave him his Haloween share that he kept to this day, somehow...

"I owe ya 200 bucks!" RJ reminded his brother who laughed...

"Wish I can pay for now bro... Unfortunately, I don't have a single cent on me currently!" The heavy guy confessed before he added...

"I was in a deep shit it seems, so I kinda surrendered, got killed in prison, and walked out of the morgue. I was a dead man walking. However, before I died, I left the big ass account on the safest nation ever, in a deposite box. I needed to get out, break in and break out of the prison, and somehow I managed, but it was known as the Haloween massacre..." The heavy man confessed...

"Yeah I remember now, they said something about someone claiming he was the suspect, and the het died off, so, how did you manage to get out of there?" Baby asked yet again..

"Heh, the only thing I was after was a fucking key. I asked politely if there's a dead prisoner who had a key on him. They said the cruel word and then, well, I pulled a fucking M2 from it's stash and assaulted the motherfuckers. They're ALL dead! All of the staff, they atribitued it to a prison breakout. Hehe, why the fuck not leaving them free? I mean, freedom is the best, usually..." He confessed as Otis for once, felt genine fear for his life...

"How many prisoners did you release?" RJ asked as he grinned...

"Why it's each and ever fuck who deserved his freedom. Some were left to rot, some I killed. Well, Killed before the whole thing happen. They told me that they had their gratitude for me, and I told them one thing : Make something out of yerselves, be nice and decent and you'll repay me!" He confessed as all of them raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why you didn't tell them something else?" Cutter now asked and his son smirked..

"I was after a single fucking key, and I got it! So yeah, I went to the bank the next day, got a few bucks, or rather, all of the money I needed, and kept the one thing I needed inside my coat's interior pocket... So yeah, I have a LOT of cash. But we better NOT withdraw until something worth it happen!" The ex-merc confessed...

"Okay, how did you know about the twenty tons of gold?" Emily asked her brother who smirked...

"I have my ways!" He told them, "I have my ways..."

"Hey I owe you two hundred bucks!" RJ told his brother who laughed his ass off...

"You gotta be kidding me! You know I can't do it yet!" Miller replied only for RJ to reply...

"Don't care, gimme my money!" RJ replied.

"I told you I will RJ, just not now!" Miller almost exploded from laugh..

"Man fuck you!" RJ replied smilling.

"Fuck me? No fuck you asshole!" Miller then lunged at his brother, and soon a brawl was born...

Otis tried to hold his laugher until Baby kicked him gently. The two then jumped on their siblings, aiming for each other while swearing and cursing as RJ kinda asked for their help... And soon it was so chaotic that the only one appart the parents who was shying away was Tiny...

"Johnny do something!" Gloria asked her husband who shook his head.

"What can I do? Bash their balls in or stuff my boot all up their asses?" Cutter replied and he paid attention only to see that all of them were NOT trying to hurt each other, it was kinda fun to watch them brawl without causing any harm to each other until...

"LETGOYADAMNSNAPPER!" Miller cried in pain as Emily bit him on his forearm, making all of her siblings stop the fight, shocked...

"Did she just..." Otis asked in shock as Baby bit her thumb...

"She did stop an instoppable beast!" Baby replied...

Emily soon let go and Miller grumbled about a cruel joke moch to the amusement of one RJ...

"Fine! If I get it I'll be inside, happy now?" Miller replied.

"Much! It was fun!" RJ laughed even more as his brother poured some alcool on his wound...

"I swear that Emily's a lil'turtl'snapper!" He grumbled even more as it stinged him...

"Ok, playtime's over!" Cutter said and with ONE glare, all of the siblings stopped their fight and insults...

"What was the great idea?" Gloria glared at RJ who kinda shrunk...

"I don't owe him, it was a joke Mom, but I needed to get him going... We never stood a chance, yet he let us last that long." RJ replied as Emily laughed...

"Of course he'd do!" Emily replied.

"Well I kinda missed the big bastard being here..." Otis confessed.

"And I missed the ghostly bastard to be honest." Miller replied.

"So I guess Gordon Miller and John Doe are dead?" Baby asked her brother who sighed...

"Yeah, John 'The Terminator' Miller is born..." He replied.

"John Miller, huh? Have a ring on it!" Cutter replied as the heavy guy laughed...

"Sure!" RJ admitted. While he wasn't always talkative, he does always get to the point. That mock brawl was to make his brother feel better..

"Anyways, Emily got suspended from school!" Baby continued the stories as they kinda gave their estranged brother some beers, and a whiskey bottle which he graldly accepted with gratitude..

"No shit?" The heavy guy lit a cigarette as he begun listening.

"She stabbed a girl with a pencil. I guess she is really my cute little sister..." Baby confessed as Otis jumped in...

"And you remember how boring this haloween? Just drinking and a few cheap ass costumes? I mean, we got no rabbits!" Otis complained as Cutter laughed...

"Maybe it's better to chill out man!" Cutter said as he shook his head...

"So, er, the pyre is always working?" The estranged guy asked.

"You bet!" RJ replied. He made sure it always works...

"Good! Always use it after a fucking kill! We never know if and when!" Miller replied seriously...

"Okay! I love it. No proofs, no fuck ups!" Hugo said and Miller admitted, he really respected the old man.

Two hours later...

Miller was tipsy by the time he shugged the whiskey down. While the alcool won't last, and he'd wake up with no hang overs, he admitted it was a great feeling...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN : This time, karma does bite! Kick the sonnofabitch!**

* * *

**Turn so cold!**

**Deadwood, Texas**

"You gotta be kidding me!" Miller said as he saw how many cars were on their way to their house... No doubts for him...

"EMERGENCY EVERYONE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE HOUSE!" The heavy guy yelled at the top of his lungs as he wore his armor. It was a week since he returned, with the titanium armor to boot...

"What the fuck?" Otis asked his brother who barked at him...

"Take everyone and hide underground!" Miller replied as he prepared himself for something that can legitimately kill him for once.

"Wait, what..." Otis asked his brother who ushered him out...

"Take everyone, even Tiny and Hugo, and run the fuck away! I'll take care of this!" The heavy man took a gatling and a grenade luncher, not to forget his 50. cal pistol and ran outside, making a break away.

Inside the house, everyone ran away just in time before total chaos raigned at the ranch. They took the old mine shaft that was their emergency escape route. Emily was screaming about her brother and best friend apart Baby to escape. He didn't listen...

"Let's hope he make it out alive!" Hugo said as they all jumped on the mini-train. RJ and Miller built it together. Fortunately, Baby was quite as she hugged her little sister.

"He won't die that easily, will he?" Gloria told her daughters, trying to hide her own fears. She was the second to wake up, and judging by the trail, at least twenty cars were on their way. Cutter was with his father in the gas station, luckely for them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Miller was running for his life from one side to side while aiming with the Grenade launcher and firing at the cars, making the vehicules explode. It took him a while to make all the assailants dizy, but he had no chance to kill any as they begun to fire back. He rushed from one traa to another, before faking a death scream and playing possum...

While it kinda fooled some the others never dropped their guards. Soon enough, he dissapeared as he detonated a flash-bang grenade.

The assaillants, who were someones who held a grudge for one of his jobs, rallied many others and managed to track him down. He was fortunate enough to build one hellish armor, or he'd be dead by now.

Hiding where he stashed his 20mm gatling, he spinned it and soon, a hail of 12,000 bullets shredded what remained of the assaillants. suffice to say that he kinda won, but the house was riddled with bullets. The man almost died, but he was so happy his family escaped.

This horrendous experience made him realise that he was a danger to his family. He knew right then and there that he must find a way to make sure they're all safe...

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnny Lee Johns was shecked as he saw all his family climb out of the escape route.

"Holy baby Jesus, the fuck happened?" Cutter asked as Gloria sighed.

"Why Karma caught to our youngest son Hon!" Gloria replied as how the past life of a merc was THAT dangerous...

"Is he...?" Cutter couldn't find a way to ask.

"He made us run before anything harm us." Otis replied as Emily and Baby cried.

"I don't want to think about it!" Baby replied.

"Anyways, you better stay here for a while. I'll drop Emy at school alright? Don't do anything stupid, especially you Otis!" Cutter warned and Otis shook his head.

"Fine!" The ghost replied as the older man drove off...

"I hope he make it!" Rufus said as he knew how his brother's chance to make it out was slim. Way too slim...

Tiny shook his head. Just when things work out, shit happens...

* * *

A couple of hours later...

The payphone next to the gas station rang. Something was very odd...

"Yeah who's this?" Baby asked as she picked up.

"It's me Baby girl! I live, but I think you need to keep calm for a little while!" Miller's voice came.

"You did make it! What's up?" Baby asked only to hear some bad news...

"I need to get my ass moving. If I stay with ya, you'll die. I accepted my death but not yours. If anyone come asking for me, tell him I'm no longer here. I'm going to hunt me everything that's in the food chain until I become the appex predator if ya know what I'm talking about.." Miller told his sister everything and hanged up.

"Mill? John? Hello? Shit!" The beautiful girl hanged up while cursing...

"Baby? Is there any news?" The mother asked her daughter who begun to cry...

"He said he won't come back! He said he'd go until... He doesn't know..." Baby replied as her mother sighed...

"It means he'll tie up all lose ends I guess!" Otis replied.

"How did you know?" Hugo asked the albino who shook his head...

"What would he do?" RJ asked no one as Tiny wrote them something. Emily will be pissed off!

Cutter came back and they filled him in. The older man sighed as he reflected on his son's actions. He knew that day will come, for no one can escape the consequences. He just hoped his son won't do something so stupid...

"I hope he'd be back by Chrissmass..." The old clown confessed.

"I'm sure about it!" Baby said as she knew her supersoldier of a brother too well. Deciding that they had nothing better to do, they drove back home...

* * *

They were shocked by the carnage. Even more shocked by the fact that Miller left a letter...

"My dear family

I've decided to go on a manhunt untill no more fuckers dare and attack this house. Please stay put, lay low, and stop hunting until I'm back. I hope to be back fast enough to buy you a few presents. Anyways, I'll be gone for a very long time, please take care, I'll miss ya'll!

P.S. I'm out of ammo! I'm livid for that! Can you believe it?"

Baby red the letter before she exploded in a fit of laugh then she cried for a while. Otis decided to comfort his sister..

"Oh come on, he said he'd be back. Consider it a little training trip for him." Otis said to his siter who sighed...

"I know, it was what? A week? Then he get out, to who know where, again!" Baby said and Otis grinned..

"You have a crush on him?" Otis asked only for Baby to look at him with shock...

"Keep dreaming! He's my favorite brother that's all!" Baby replied only for Otis to laugh even harder...

"I thought RJ or Tiny were!" He laughed at his siter's glare. She won't hurt him... Much he hoped.

A few hours later, Cutter drove his youngest child home.

"Is John really...?" Emily asked her sister who nodded. The younger girl just nodded in sorrow as her mentor dissapeared yet again...

"He never stays..." Baby told her sister who nodded. That was putting it mildly...

"I will miss that bastard being around here..." The younger girl said. Otis grinned...

"For sure. I mean he have more enemies than any of us but where's the fun in that?" Otis said only for RJ to glare at him.

"Don't kill anyone that doesn't earn it Otis!" Cutter warned his son who nodded while fuming... The next week will prove to be boring as hell until Emily finally gets to the winter's holiday...

"Anyways, let's put the rules again!" Hugo alerted the leaders of the family..

"Okay! Tiny gets no chores!" RJ said with a tone that left 'No' out of question.

"Fine, he should ONLY get grampa!" Gloria told them and there were no discussion, at all!

"Okay, so who'll do the chores?" Otis asked with irritation...

"Whoever is unlucky enough!" Cutter's short reply answered much to the dismay of the two sisters...

"No way..." Emily begun.

".. That either of us will do it!" Baby replied only for Cutter to glare back...

"Do we have a choice?" Gloria explained. Seeing no reply, she continued...

"You all know that he left to protect us. Meaning that we must do nothing until he returns." Gloria explained. Soon, Baby and Emily felt they lost their brother... For who knows how long...

"Karma does bite I guess!" Hugo explained to them why it was a bad idea to kill currently.

"So I find some rabbits and let them go? No way on the highway!" Otis argued.

"Way! If we slip, there would be no one to save our asses." Gloria explained. Little did she know that one of her kids was currently having a blast as he tracked down many people that would love to kill them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Parts unknown

"This is fun! I never felt so alive!" Miller said to himself as he killed another gang. While it was hard for him to go unarmed, he was more than capable of using his anger as a temporary boost of strength and speed. Something he learned he can always use... While he can't dodge bullets per say, they didn't hurt him as much as it would for any other human.

He realised that no matter what, he'll always be a monster, but from that moment on, he will be his family's and his own monster. No one will take them from him. Not the agency, not his victims, not their gangs, not the organisations, no fucking one!

And so he prepared to unleash his one-manned full-scaled war on everything. He knows he was but one man with one heart, but freedome push one into doing things he can never think possible...

Flight way later...

The Agency was one of the most defended building. A lot of trained assassins. Assassins that were almost inhuman... But it was a fight between lions and an angry T-Rex...

Soon enough, he found the best strategy for him, and went immidiately to attack...

A Helicopter crashed on the massive building, as soon enough, a ghost started his silent killing aided by sprinklers, dust, smoke and fire. He opted to go unnarmed as it was the stealthiest way...

Soon enough, or rather, after an epic game of hide and seek, with deadly results, the terminator won.

Like he never was there, he dissapeared after he planted a few C3 bombs on strategic places. After he was far enough, the building collapsed on itself. Now wasn't the time to worry about details...

Another flight later...

The organisation that he knew for sure sent the hitmen to him. They were heavily armed, with black cars. The telltales told him it was the perfect place to train himself on stealth... Or not as he was pissed off!

Kicking the door in, armed with a magnum, a shotgun and an M60, he begun the slaughter. It was NOT a beautifull sight when he was done. As a matter of fact, the M60 shredded, the shotgun blew their heads off, and the magnum was a high caliber one. Not only that, but he did it also short-circuit the fuse box, making it an almost total darkness. After he finished the killing, he discarded the weapons and went to the Airport yet again... He would sleep, in the airplane of course...

The massacre didn't end, and he was never satisfied until he became an unkown mass murderer. That super soldier was livid, that man wanted blood, and that monster wanted revenge!

The news papers called it the worst massacres that would make Jack the Ripper sick.

The police called it the most violent vigilante ever.

He called it his normal days!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN : This will conclude the super soldier arc. Next arc is about one Eve Wilson, Rufus Jr., and Tiny...**

* * *

**So close to home**

**December 21st, 1967**

**Deadwood, Texas**

Baby and Emily paced in the living room for a while. Their brother was still missing, and unlike last time, they weren't sure of his survival. Sure, he did many missions, sure he always escape, and sure, he's one scary dude, but he was but one man. One mortal man that have but one heart. This was NOT good at all...

"Where the fuck he could be?" Emily voiced her thoughts loudly. Baby for once, could not reply.

"I dunno... I hope he's not fucking dead for once." Baby replied as her sister nodded.

"Come on, have some faith. He told us that he never failed a single mission." Gloria comforted her girls, trying to hide her own fears.

"He was livid!" Rufus added as he knew how much his brother was terrifying.

"That's exactly why I'm terrified!" Baby exclaimed. Her brother never called at any time. It has been weeks...

"Last time he went on a rampage..." Emily added worriedly.

"Worry not about him, he's Mr. Fucking Death! I mean, Death can't die, can it?" Otis exclaimed as he told them the last time when their brother was tipsy and told them his old nickname, a ghost of his own past...

"That's even better! I feel better thank you Otis!" Baby said as she glared at her brother with a black rage...

"Fuck you Otis!" Emily insulted her brother who would've said something, but he knew that if he did, Baby will rip his skin off...

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!" Otis said as he walked away to presumebly do his share of chores...

Emily just high-fived Rufus who chuckled. It was mean, but Otis deserved it...

"I tell ya, he's alive!" Gloria said confidently.

"How do you know Mom?" Baby asked her mother who smiled warmly...

"Call it a mother's hunch, you'll know what I'm talking about one day!" Eve Wilson was always supportive...

"I have to go!" RJ said as he went out, Tiny soon followed his older brother who welcomed the company...

Outside Otis cursed again and again and again. Rufus stayed out of that and Tiny didn't need it.

"You think Mom is right?" Rufus asked his brother who nodded. Now RJ felt much better... Tiny may be a mute, but he most likely was an unparallel fortune teller as he mostly says the truth... About the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gas station

Cutter was with his father and Charlie. They kinda had a good day, despite Cutter being edgy and nervous as they come. The man was worried sick about his youngest son. While Miller was just a couple of years with them, he grew up to love his son as he always was there to help them with anything and everything.

"Don't worry man, he's coming back!" Charlie said to his brother who sighed...

"I dunno? I mean last time Huston was here and well, you remember the story!" Johnny said as his brother laughed his ass off..

"Yeah I remember alright! He's one sick psycho at best, and one scary mofo if he wants to be!" Charlie then changed the subject... "You ain't angry at my nieces are ya?"

"I was because they almost killed themselves, something I wouldn't forgive so easily. I mean, what if they died? How would I feel? I'd rather die than any harm falls on them!" Johnny said as his brother smiled...

"You always put your family before everything else, Cutter!" Charlie said as his brother laughed.

"I think we better go and be ready, there's a run tonight..." Cutter exclaimed and Charlie smiled at this. This would be good... Hooch smuggling was very profitable, and he needed every penny he can get...

* * *

December 23rd

Otis B. Driftwood was a legit psychopath, but he really loved his family... Sometimes insult with words that should stay in the swear dictionary, he's sir swears a lot... However, he would die for them, no matter how much he tries to hide it...

Only this time, he kinda had a borthday party, which Miller of all people missed. Sure he can relate to the big fucking idiot, but he doesn't easily forgive. RJ of all people, who might harbor some legit hatred toward him, although hatred is a big word, gave him a present. He didn't mind if it was cheap or not, as long as he got one.. Even Emily who always insult him gave him a present. Where was Miller, he didn't know, and didn't care, as long as the asshole is alive...

While he kinda decided to drink some whiskey, he couldn't shake off how the Fireflies were his family, they became his true family, in just two years, they did for him what his blood family never did in thirteen long years. They even always called him Otis...

"A cent for your thoughts?" Emily asked as she sat beside him.

"I dunno, I mean, you're not that good at guessing..." Otis replied only for his younger sister to grin...

"You think about your family, both I mean..." Emily replied only for Otis to curse in a foreign dead language...

"How the fuck did you know?" Otis asked only for his sister to giggle...

"You're not the only one who found a better family Otis. Mine abandoned me, Miller never met them, and so is Dad." Emily replied only for Otis to laugh a hollow laugh...

"Good Ol'Cutter have it easy, Charlie is one cool brother, at least he was adopted early. You on the other hand had it very rough, they never bothered to check... Until Baby told me the truth, I feel sorry for ya lil'shitty snapper..." Otis laughed as Emily glared at him...

"You bet yer ass it does hurt! I mean, they were all afraid of me, I mean so fucking what if I have the teeth of a goddamn jaguar?" Emily asked only for Otis to laugh louder at his younger, ghoulish sister...

"I know. I guess all of us are mutant somehow, ain't we?" Otis replied by a question...

"You know why Momma is happy when Dad wanted me to be their daughter?" Emily asked Otis who sighed...

"That question can't be answered by me. Anyways, go see yer screeching sister, she can answer. Get the fuck outta here, yer spoiling my drink!" Otis said only for Emily to flip him off and as she entered the house he lifted the bottle...

"To happy adoptation!" Otis said as he took another shot... Smilling how his little sister was on her way to mania...

* * *

"Wanna play a guessing game?" Baby asked Emily who nodded. "Guess what number I'm thinking of?"

"Ten! Cause yer a perfect ten!" Emily giggled as Baby frowned.

"Who's my favorite movie star?" Baby said with a sadistic smile as Emily smirked...

"Bette Davis!" Emily replied and now Baby almost screeched her throat out. It was the toughest guess anyone whould make, as she was kinda a Marlyn Monroe fan, and would give the impression...

"Say Baby, why Momma was so happy when Daddy said that I can be your sister?" Emily asked her sister and saw Baby's expression turn into legit sorrow... "Wait! If it hurt, don't tell me..."

"No! I will. It's only your right and you never knew." Baby said in a sad tone. "When I was a kid, and until I reached fifteen, I always asked Momma if I will ever have a younger sister or a younger brother, whenever I ask, Momma always smile sadly while Daddy lower his head to the ground. When I became a teen, I asked Momma one last time, and she broke up crying and told me that she can no longer bear any child..." Baby told her sister who felt so bad about her mother...

"I accepted what was given to us, how we'll never have more children... Until the day Otis came. Daddy said that he's a drifter and we kinda connected in the family kind of connection. Momma adopted him... Then Miller, then finally you. I have two younger brothers, Momma miscaried them, Little Wolf and Stuffy... Mom also was told by a nurse, who was a kind man, that the Doctor couldn't tell her that she... She can no longer bear children after Stuffy was miscarried..." Baby told her sister who hugged her fiercely...

"Don't worry Baby, I'm always here for you, no matter what!" Emily said to her sensible sister. While Baby was a psychopath, she was also a very sensible one... Emily on the other hand was colder, much colder than the south pole's ice...

"Thanks a lot, Emy. I really feel that you are a real blessing." The older girl smiled.

On the doorway, Gloria smiled a bit. 'They're comming along nicely... I'm happy that my children are a true family... Screwed-up or not, they're a true family at least...' With that line of thoughts, she went downstairs...

As she walked by the phone, unexpectedly, it ranged...

"Who's this?" Gloria asked the speaker...

"It's Cutter. Well, can RJ tow me and Charlie? Our car broke down, by the road to the gas station... You won't believe who'd decided to come out of his hiding..." Cutter told his girlfriend.

"Lemme guess, Mills is back?" Gloria replied as if she knew all along.

"He kinda told me that... Did you tell RJ about the tow truck?" Cutter asked the matriarch who sighed...

"NO! Why?" Gloria asked her beau...

"Well, Mills wanted this as a surprise but it seems that RJ might get a business partner and pretty soon. Please don't tell him? He'll get pissed off at Mills and it is my fault..." Cutter told gloria before he added, "I love ya, yer the best, but I guess that good ol'charles and I are gonna bunk at yer house."

"Why I don't mind." Gloria replied as she hanged up, "Baby, Emy, come down here and help me out, we have a good guest..."

"Oh joy!" Baby said as she dragged her sister, kinda dragged her sister, behind her...

* * *

"Where's Mills?" Gloria asked her boyfriend/husband who scratched the back of his head...

"Well, he said that he will stay away tonight but he'll come back tomorrow. He kinda towed us here and then he said that he have an unfinished business... Oh by the way, he gave this to Otis as a birthday present." Cutter said as he walked to the trunk of their car and brought a big package for the blond.

"For me? From John fucking Miller of all people? Wow!" Otis replied sarcastically as he opened his birthday present...

"Yep! That's my son alright!" Gloria commented as Otis was shocked as a canvas, a scetch book and a letter was in there...

"Dear brother Otis, happy birthday, I'll be back tomorrow. I'm the one who'll bring the christmas gifts this year, have fun! P.S. Don't drink too much and don't any of you dare and catch a damn cold, lova ya'll!" Otis red the letter and shook his head...

"So it's set huh? Better prepare a big ass dinner tomorrow, as knowing him, he didn't eat a lot..." Gloria said and Cutter sighed...

"I don't know how buff he was, but when he found us, he lost a lot of weight. He's still muscular, but his frame shrunk considerably..." Charlie told his sister-in-law who was distressed by the news...

"Oh good lord, my baby boy is starving!" Gloria said and decided that tomorrow, she'll make sure her son eats a LOT!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN : Well, let's focus on RJ, Tiny and Momma Firefly before they were the fireflies...**

* * *

**Christmas**

**December 24th, 1967**

**Deadwood**

Gloria finally managed to prepare the breakfeast for her family. It wasn't that easy, but it wasn't that hard either...

"Everyone, breakfeast's ready!" Gloria said as Tiny went to wake up Hugo, RJ sat down, his torso was naked, Otis came down, so was his sisters and finally, Cutter and Charlie who grumbled about an early breakfeast...

"Sorry to bother ya RJ." Cutter said to his son who shrugged. His step father smiled. RJ worked on their car last night, and it was ready for the day. Cutter didn't mind as long as his son drove him to the gas station...

"Sorry for being a bother kids, my sister, my uncle!" Charlie said as they replied by "No problems" as everyone enjoyed his company. Charlie was usually a very calm and chill guy.. Usually...

As they ate their breakfeast in almost total silence, safe for a few things here and there, Cutter, Charlie and RJ went out first, as Cutter went to the gas station to help his father, Charlie and RJ went to the town so they can buy whatever Gloria wrote down...

And she did write a LOT of things, fortunately for them, Cutter bought almost everything before hand, so most of it were not that hard to get neither time consuming. As RJ finished crossing out the final perchase on the list, Charlie told him something...

"I dunno about Miller, but I hope he'll be there. Anyways, could you please drop me at my place?" Charlie asked Rufus who just nodded and drove his tow truck home, after he dropped Charlie on the way...

A timeskip later

"List's done!" Rufus said to his mother as he got in. His mother smiled in gratitude as she prepared everything, Baby and Emily were there to help her out...

"So RJ, will ya return to the ring?" Baby asked her brother who shook his head...

"Was RJ a pro wrestler?" Emily asked in shock as her mother nodded. While RJ wasn't quite the pro wrestler, his matches weren't too shabby either...

"Yeah he was until he had a fight... And he took another wrestler's career... Although, it was Tunder Bolt who took the blame, RJ stopped..." Gloria told her daughter...

'I really missed the ring! But Miller is banned...' RJ told himself, 'Too bad Tiny can't tire himself out! He'd be one hell of a wrestler!'

"Ya think if RJ, Tiny and Miller make a stabble, would I be the manager?" Otis joined as soon his youngest sibling argued with him. Soon Tiny lifted them each with one hand and shaked them enough to know that they were wrong...

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay?" Otis said as he glared at Tiny and then at Emily. Tiny smiled as RJ gave his brother the 'Thumb up'...

"I'm sorry O!" Emily said as Otis snorted, almost laughing at the silly nickname.

"Okay kids, now stay calm and don't you mess up my day!" Gloria warned and all of them went to either help her or went out of the kitchen.

"Finally, a bit of calm before the damn storm that waits us tonight!" Gloria lamented as Emily and Baby hugged her out...

* * *

Meanwhile at the gas station

"I'm serious Father, you and Charlie can rest today and even tonight. I mean, it's not like I will close it for more than a few hours. Besides, who would be here today of all days?" Cutter told his father who sighed.

"Fine son. Sorry for your troubles..." The old man said only for Cutter to shake his head as Charlie waved at him...

"Well, at least I can be here for a long time..." Cutter said as he knew that Miller would, most likely, pass by. He had enough fried chicken to eat just in case, and he had a family waiting for him... He hoped Gloria won't be pissed off this time...

As he waited, Stucky his friend came over and talked with him for a few hours. While Cutter usually keep himself to himself, Stucky knew him and Gloria for long years, and he never judged any of his six children, which was good in his book.

"Hey Sheriff." Cutter greeted Frank Huston. The old Sheriff was a regular customer, so he greeted him...

"Howdy Spaulding, Stucky. Merry Christmas." The old man greeted them back.

"Merry Christmas Shariff. So, er, did my son do anything?" Cutter ask Frank who raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't Gordon dead? I mean, as far as I know, he is dead..." Frank asked Cutter who laughed.

"Nah, I dunno if he can die. I was talking about Rufus the older one?" Cutter asked and Stacky raised an eyebrow...

"Wait a second... Is he the Deadwood bruiser?" Frank asked and Cutter replied by, 'Yep!'

"In that case, could you please get me an autograph one day? I mean, my children are huge fans..." Frank asked and Cutter smiled proudly...

"Yeah, well, come back soon. What will you get today?" Cutter asked.

"Well, full tank and some fried chicken." Frank told the clown as he gave him the pay...

"Okay. Merry Christmass Sheriff." Cutter told the Sheriff who smiled and walked out...

"So a friend of yours?" Stucky asked Cutter who shook his head...

"Nah, My old man's customer. So anything new?" Cutter told his friend as they talked for a few more hours before Cutter gave Stucky his goods and stayed until the evening before he was stunned...

"Sweet baby Jesus! You gotta be kidding me!" Cutter said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the fireflies ranch...

"You gotta be kidding me Cutter..." Gloria said as Baby raised an eyebrow. "Yeah yeah I got it. But seriously, did he really went insane?" Gloria heard her husband confirm it that their son was really insane, "Yeah I know. I just hope he won't do something that crazy, but he went overboard like always. I swear, he's the only one I know who can do that.."

"That brat is one crazy asshole, he's more fucked up in his head than the gost!" Hugo complained as Rufus pushed his wheelchair to the dinning room.

"Language Grampa!" Gloria glared at her father who shrugged off as Otis brought both of her dead children... "Thanks son!" The woman thanked her son who nodded...

"Yeah Cutter, everything is fine it seems... Don't worry about it hun, at least he's okay, and he's alive... Yeah I hear you, technically he's a dead man walkin' and talkin'... That was funny... Got it, don't stay too late. Love ya too." Gloria hanged as, just as Rufus smirked while Otis, Baby and Emily grinned...

"He's comming back, huh?" Baby asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, and he brought us a couple of presents." Gloria answered her daughter who smiled...

"That fucker can't even die, huh?" Emily smirked at the prospect of her brother being an invincible guy...

"Seriously, I doubt it!" Rufus replied as he lifted his small sister up. Unfortunately for Emily, she didn't grow up a lot, two years already and she's barely four feet and a couple of inchs... Despite her terrifying at times appetite which rivaled... Baby's appetite...

"Whatever ya say, short-ass!" Otis smirked as Emily glared at him. Baby however was kind of scared...

Rufus gently put down his sister, trying to hold his laugher as he knew that Otis will get it!

And not long after...

"My fucking balls ya fucking brat!" Otis yelped in a high pitched voice, Baby was giggling her head off, Rufus however sighed as he carried his brother outside. Short as she was, Emily is the most savage of them it seems... And calling her short is smashing her berserk button with a sledgehammer...

"That's my sister!" Baby said proudly as Otis walked in, bow-legged actually...

"I swear one of these days!" Otis swore the rest silently as he decided that he kinda earned it...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Cutter...

"Let's go!" A man yelled as he drove the clown home. In the vehicule, Cutter, his father, Stucky and Charlie were the passengers. The oldest of them, the father, knew that on Christmas no one would be driving. However, imagine his shoc as they went no further than a couple of yards before a car pulled over. Cutter walked out...

"Go! I'll join ya'll later okay? Just go!" Cutter insisted as the driver shook his head and went driving the vehicule, which was a heavy-duty, sleeper cab Peterbuilt, very slowly as he hugged the right side of the road, while flashing the turn signals. No more than a few minutes later, Cutter joined them in his pick-up truck.

"Hey Cutter, why did ya left the lady's car there?" Charlie asked his brother who yelled back...

"Cause I'll need RJ's help if she ever want to leave." Cutter smiled as the short lady, no taller than five feet, smiled at the man. She had a nearly pale complexion, a raven-dark hair, and deep blue eyes. She was driving with two toddlers, a boy and a girl no older than two... Cutter offered her a shelter, a home...

"Hey Dad! Don't forget to tell Mom that she knows yer name, or else ya know!" Miller finally spoke.

"Ya ya ya ya ya ya!" The clown replied before the two toddlers laughed. He smiled. At least they liked clowns...

* * *

A few minutes later...

A truck horn told the residents of the ranch that there was someone who came over. As Otis, RJ, Gloria, Baby and even Emily picked up a gun, be it a shotgun, a rifle, a revolver, a pistol and even a crossbow, went to the window as lo and behold, the whole clan was assembled...

"Hey sweet angel!" Cutter greeted his wife who cocked her revolver...

"Gimme one reason why I shouldn't blow yer brains out?" Gloria threatened her husband who shook his head.

"Easy there, I just met this lady, she knows my name by the way, and let's hope that she stays, she's clearly a predator!" Cutter said as almost everyone would've lowered their guns. If it wasn't for Miller who suddently displayed his close-quarter combat skills...

"Easy guys, no need for any friendly fire, and no need to scare some _babies_!" Miller said the last word in a very different tone.

"Fine!" Otis replied as everyone else nodded. No sooner he gave them their guns back...

"I apreciate it. About my, er, adventure... I can't say it before midnight. You grew up another inch Emy." Mill thenked, then complimented his crazy family. Then again, he was the most dangerous so...

"So sweet lady, what brought you here?" Gloria started her chat/subtle interrogation of the girl...

"Well, let's just say that life did. I mean, my husband got killed..." The lady replied, "He was an amazing guy, made me forget everything... He was a courageous by the book cop, but unfortunately, he caught the one wrong killer..."

"Hey, if ya want revenge, I can help ya!" Miller replied only for Emily to punch him hard enough for him to feel it...

"Nah that's good. Whoever killed him is no longer here... Let's just say that I took my pound of flesh... Then tragedy struck... He was everything to me, and these babies are... My treasure." She kinda went quite afterward...

"Say, how about you become my daughter? I mean, I always wanted to be called Granma at some point..." Gloria joked and Miller however lowered his head and excused himself as he went outside...

"What's wrong Mills?" Baby asked as she went after him.

"Nothing. Just... Nothing at all!" Miller replied in a very heartbroken voice.

"Oh come on! You can trust me! I won't tell anyone, not even Emy..." Baby begun only for a voice to ask...

"Don't tell me what?" Emily giggled as her sister was shocked.

"Look, I really apreciate it and all, but I just... Knew that I'm most likely to end up the last of my kind..." Miller replied sadly...

"You can't have kids?" Baby asked only for Miller to shake his head as he lit a cigarette...

"Worse! They'd be mutants at best..." He replied as he took a few drags...

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad!" Baby almost yelled as he growled...

"Yes it is! I am a monster!" He replied.. Pissed off.

"No you ain't!" Emily replied. Her brother was too shocked at this... She continued...

"You are always kind to us, always nice, never insulting us, always protecting us.. How far did you go to protect us, huh?" The short girl asked her brother who smiled and dismissed them... He soon walked in...

"I know it's too early for Christmas gifts but... Here ya go RJ!" Miller said as he threw the keys of the heavy-duty tow truck to his older brother. Otis raised an eyebrow as Miller shook his head at his brother's expression...

"He own me six hundred bucks!" Miller explained and the new girl, Cameron, just laughed at the expression. Soon Baby and Emily joined. Even Cutter, Charli, their father and Hugo got a few chuckles at the joke. Otis smiled, barely while Tiny nodded... His eyes contained pure mirth...

"Seriously man? I mean I know you always honor your debts and all but... Man! This is not normal son." Charlie said as Miller smiled at his Uncle.

"What do ya know? That kid does have some fucking honor?" Hugo added as Gloria glared at him for his bad language.

"Fucking idiotic moronic asshole!" Emily whispered and Baby giggled at the sight of her younger sister swear. While she was lady swears a lot, it wasn't at THAT extant...

"So, er, I need to go..." Otis said only for Charlie, Cutter and RJ to stop the wraith dead in his tracks...

"Ah ah ah! No fleeing away from Christmas son!" Cutter chided Otis who grumbled and growled but sat down...

"I'll go get'em!" RJ told everyone as Tiny sat in the huge, throne-like seat. While his only younger brother sat at a steel-made chair since he was... That much heavier than even the giant...

"So, let me introduce the two ladies and the gents. The one who went right now is Rufus, Rufus junior, so he's usually called RJ. The pale one is Otis, the eldest. The giant is Tiny. The heavy-man right there, who's always growling is John Gordon Miller, my youngest son, but we call him Mills. You already met Cutter, my... Kinda husband, kinda boyfriend. My father-in-law, Mr. Altamont. My father neighboor and Cutter's friend, Stucky. My brother-in-law, Charlie. Finaly, my eldest daughter Baby, last but not least, my baby girl Emily, we call her Emy." Eve explained to her guest her family member's names.

"Thanks a lot Mama. I'm happy to meet ya'll. My name is Cameron." The woman begun as she kinda told them her story... Emily was just... That much colder than even Otis the unrepentable, and let's not forget a certain super soldier who recently killed a few hundreds with no pity nor remorse...

"Sorry!" Was all that Emily said as she contemplated how her parents were abusive. She connected the most with Otis, yet was the closest to RJ and Baby... Miller was kinda there... Tiny would be her favorite for his sweetness, if he was moving around... The gentle giant just eats, sleeps, watch TV (Otis decided to change his room to the attic, while telling Tiny to move much less...) or wake up Granpa Hugo...

'She's kinda like Tiny huh?' Emily smiled warmly at how she played with her brother whenever he needed to move in order to keep his blood running... Miller warned them that Tiny should NEVER do any stesstfull activities, and that he needs to move, if and when he does, at his OWN pace, no matter one. The one exception if the house was raided, cought a fire, or there would be an earthquake, then Tiny can go at any pace until Miller carries him...

"Say Camy, what's yer children's names?" Emily asked sweetly. While she would think that hurting a child or a baby would be beneath her, she did her fair chair of fights... One thing RJ told her is that she was a natural born fighter, kinda like him, when they talked...

"Trevor and Lisa." Cameron replied as she laughed humorously, "I know, I mean, such generic names..."

"Cool! T and L, huh?" Emily giggled. At least she hoped her guest would stay. She killed before...

* * *

A few hours later...

"Son, won't you take another bite?" Eve asked Miller who grumbled. He loved his mother, and would easily die for her if he must, but seriously? He didn't lose more than ten pounds for crying out loud.

"Mom, are you trying to sell my lived as a foie gras?" Miller asked his mother who looked shocked. Otis meanwhile cackled maniacly...

"Hell no son! How can I do it?" Eve said only for Miller to hug his mother fiercely and kiss the crown of her head...

"I'm really happy that I have a family. That's my christmass present!" He smiled as he went to the basement... "Good night everyone. I'll most likely snore my head off, so... Er, good night!"

Otis decided against sleeping in the attic. Hugo and Stucky had to share room. Charlie, Cutter and their father went to the guest room only for Eve to appologize as she dragged Cutter to her room and locked the door...

"Well, it seems that only the girls remain!" Baby smiled as she pulled a moonshine keg...

"Oh no! Hell no! I ain't gonna drink my fucking head off Baby! Last time, you stole Dad's car and he almost went and killed us!" Emily said as Baby giggled...

"Worry not! We're upstairs! How bad would it be?" Baby said only for Cameron to wish for the best... It was NOT a good idea as she felt that it would end up in a disaster...

And amazingly, it didn't!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN : Howdy everyone. Hope you enjoy this one...**

* * *

**The little victories**

**January of 1968**

**Deadwood, Texas**

It was a few weeks since Cameron and her two kids arrived at the Firefly farm. While they eventually warmed up at the young lady, Miller was always kinda sceptical. It wasn't out of her fault, it was because he couldn't trust anyone as he trusted himself and his guts... And it took him a little while before he realised that his family was almost as insane as he is...

RJ was doing the usual. Since he would generally take the tow truck and work, Miller decided to kinda tag in... Kinda as RJ was almost as quite as Tiny, and the giant was a mute...

And so the two brothers went on the roads, looking for any instance they needed to help some people and kinda earn their daily bread...

The day went on as slow as it could be, with a few roadside assistances, a few cars that they towed, even a truck once... The usual. Their father was probably at the gas station or running some hooch...

It was until RJ had the bright idea of picking Emily up, and it was then when they kinda had an interesting event, in the form of their small baby sister beating someone blue and black. RJ didn't care one bit, let alone the usually terrifying Miller.

"You're okay?" Rufus asked his sister who smiled and jumped at him. He proceeded to lift her up and put her on his shoulders. The poor kid did the mistake of pulling a pocket knife at the big man only for Emily to jump at him with one terrifyingly accurate 12 to 6 elbow right on his head, completely knocking him out and almost killing him...

"Who you're gonna tell now?" Emily yelled as she almost kicked the poor kid.

"Emy stop! You won!" RJ told his sister as he held her away.

"The prick is still breathing!" Emily objected as RJ glared at her this time...

"You can't do it here Emy!" RJ chidded his sister who grumbled and frowned as he put her over his shoulders.

The whole trip back home was kinda quite as there would be no way RJ nor Emily tell Miller that she got into a fight. Last time he overreacted and kinda tore some people's heads off... Litterealy.

"Why did you stop me?" Emily whispered at RJ. Miller however heard her...

"He's just a kid, okay?" RJ whispered back.

"But he started it! That little fucker insulted ya'll, punched me and he got it comming!" Emily whined as RJ sighed...

"You almost killed him. He won't do it again!" RJ replied as Emily growled. Miller remained quite...

"Guys, let's pick up Dad and go home. I mean, I really need a beer!" Miller told his siblings who breather a sigh of relief.

As they aproached the gas station, they saw Cutter wave at them. RJ got the hint and went to the garage so he can start his own tow truck. Miller shook his head as he saw Baby there with Cutter...

"So, something I need to know?" Miller cut the chase as Baby shook her head, 'No' and grabbed Emily's hand and went to RJ's truck. Cutter jumped to his youngest son's right side of the vehicule.

"Son, is there something that bother ya?" Cutter asked his son who growled...

"Is it THAT obvious, dad?" Miller asked his father who nodded, "Fine, Emy got into a fight and she almost killed a brat that pulled a knife on her..."

"Damn that girl have a temper son! I guess she does fit in!" Cutter smirked as his son nodded. "So, what do you think about Cameron?"

"I don't care, I ain't gonna fall in love with her ass Dad!" Miller said as Cutter chuckled. "Beside, she and Otis are kinda... I dunno! I mean, I saw their looks, it's almost the same that you and Mom have to each other... Besides, Otis is never good toward anyone, but that night, when you slept outside, he took his time comforting Trevor and Lisa. Something he'd NEVER do. Maybe Otis can be a good father after all, huh?"

"Son, you really need a beer I guess... And a smoke." Cutter smirked as Miller almost facefelt...

"How did ya know that I smoke?" Miller side glanced at his smilling father..

"Well, I was taking a leak that day, and you never lit one in front of me, but I know... Eve told me, alright?" Cutter replied...

"If she knows she'll kick you out, you know?" Miller told his father who laughed...

"That's why I loved her... She's one of a kind!" The clown told the soldier who grinned...

* * *

Later at the ranch...

"I'm really happy I don't work on weekends! At least I can have all the time with ya'll!" Cutter said drankily. Almost everyone chuckled. Miller managed to chug a couple of whiskey bottles, Cutter kinda immitated him which led to this...

"Say Cameron, you ain't hiding anything, do ya?" Miller started interrogating Otis's future girl...

"I told ya everything, okay? I have no family, no home, nothing! Just that car and my kids!" Cameron told her future brother-in-law.

"Okay, you should know one thing : These guys and girls here, are the first people that accepted me, and I swore to got that I'll rip the skin off anyone who harms them in any way, got it C-girl?" Miller growled as Cameron didn't flinch. Baby however...

"Mills stop! Cameron is my friend, alright? She ain't gonna sell us! She might be new, but I know she won't sell us! RJ of all people trusted her. Why can't ya?" Baby said to her heavy brother who growled...

"Because I was sold out by the very people that I protected their back! I got sold out by the very people that I ate, slept, shared sorrow and joy with! I got sold out by the very people I thought they were my family! I always get sold out! Al-fucking-ways!" Miller finally spilled the beans as he almost cried his eyeballs out...

"Son, no one will sell ya, okay? I swear it!" Eve hugged her large son who just went limp and sat down. Cameron patted his back in a motherly fashion...

"Worry not big guy! I ain't THAT low, okay? They see you as a hero here. You belong here!" Cameron told her housemate who nodded...

"Sorry about it. I guess we'll see, okay? I mean, I know for a fact that they won't betray me, for if shit happens, I want all of you to get away from here, as fast as you can, I'll stay and protect our home, it's my mission, and I never fail a mission..." Miller smiled as Trevor, Lisa and Emily walked downstairs, or rather, were carried by Tiny...

"Alright, put them in my room!" Baby commanded her sweet brother who nodded. Miller was worried about Tiny... While giagntism had no cure, he could always help his brother live even a little longer. Doctor Satan always checked up Tiny, to see if his heart is failing or not. He told them that Tiny needs to move as little as possible... So he shook his head at Tiny. Baby glared at him, but his eyes showed sorrow, she realised that he didn't want Tiny to exhaust his life out...

"Baby, I guess I'll sleep upstairs!" Cameron said as she went and picked Lisa up. Otis sighed as he picked Trevor up. Miller shook his head as he picked Emily up and sped upstairs...

Later on, Baby giggled as she went downstairs. Miller shook his head as he kinda guessed why...

"Man that woman is a fast sleeper!" Otis remarked and Baby had a giggling fit...

"Yeah, but I find it cute how all of us are on the same bed... I can easily bind both girls and still hug the kids..." Baby commented at how shorter the girls were compared to her. Seeing Tiny and Rufus and how tall they were, it wasn't surprising...

"Hey Mom, do you have anything salty?" Baby asked her mother who shook her head, 'No'...

"Any port in a fucking storm Baby!" Cutter smiled as his daughter took a beer bottle, just like he did. Everyone was drinking but Miller who went out with a keg of moonshine...

* * *

The next day, early morning...

"Hey RJ! Er, so, today I'll tow. You fix the cars here, and I'll bring the bread, kay?" Miller said as he hastily smoked his cigarette and chugged his coffee. Rj just nodded as he threw the keys...

Nodding in grattitude, the heavy man went outside. RJ was a very sane man compared to him, who can have as many as ten personalities on one single day... The warmest of them is still cold.. But mostly a no-nonsense attitude...

The day was like the day before, only this time, Miller worked less than RJ when it came up to fixing cars, but towing was another subject...

He towed a few cars, a couple of trucks, three semi's, a bus and even a few agricultor machineries... RJ even told him to stop towing and start helping him out. The older man even sent him to buy a few parts for the vehicules. Of course Miller wasn't late as he drove like a maniac... If not worse than a maniac professional race driver...

At the end, RJ was kinda impressed. While the tall man can drive fast, but he was almost a speed maniac. Miller was one of the worst speed maniacs he ever knew...

"Need any help brother?" Miller asked RJ who shook his head. The heavy man nodded as he decided to just leave it and go inside. Oh boy did he regretted...

Inside, Emily, Tiny, Trevor, Lisa and even Baby were playing. Miller said the one smart thing as Otis joined the party...

"Sorry! Please put me back on ice!" Miller said as he almost palmed his face and went outside to help his sane brother...

No doubt about it, the family was insane! And he loved it!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : Yo, hope ya'll doing well. So er, now let's go and see Tiny!**

* * *

**A tiny world**

**Deadwood, Texas**

Tiny was usually a very sweet person to put it midely. Unless of course, you try to kill a member of his family/clan where he goes completely insane. So when Cameron asked him to play with the children, he couldn't say no. He, Baby, Cameron and even Eve and Johnny decided to go on full children mode and play with the kids for a few hours.

While Rufus was the mature one, and Otis was the insane one, Miller was kinda... A completely no-nonsense kind of guys. He would usually do anything and everything in the most logical and mature way. So imagine how he felt that it was NOT a good idea to be home when almost everyone acted like a child... Well, Emily was a pre-teen and Tiny wasn't that sharp, but Baby, Cameron, Johnny and Eve? Seriously?

While he was out, everyone continued to act like a child... Soon enough, Otis joined the 'Mature' party who had a jog of moonshine and were kinda... Well, talking. Sure, Rufus didn't say much, but Miller wasn't always silent, talking about this and that... Until Otis joined and it became a philosofical debat about many things...

It was kinda late when the three men decided to get in and sleep out like three logs. Otis went upstairs while the two heavy hitters went to their's and Tiny's room. Surprisingly, their giant of a brother was awake...

"Rufus, ya think we'll find love and get hooked up one day?" Miller asked his brother who sighed..

"I tried alright? But she wasn't... Well, my first love died on me, then the second, we broke up badly..." Rufus confessed.

"Don't give up brother, one day you'll find the right one. But I'm really worried about Tiny, he deserves some love to make him forget his pains..." Miller admitted. Rufus was smilling, a rare thing...

"Hehe, at least he got one good brother..." Rufus replied as he continued, "I mean, he had it very rough honestly, and well, so far, so bad! Unless she's blind or something..."

"Not quietly! I mean Tiny is the nicest guy I ever met in my life, and I met the good, the bad, the scum, the nice, the asshole... And the worst of course. But seriously, we need to find him a girl." Miller told his brother who sighed sadly in reply.

"I dunno who?" RJ replied as Miller grinned...

"Maybe Baby can help our sorry asses one day. Anyways, you think Santa Clause is really in the north pole?" Miller asked only for Rufus to reply by a short, "Nah!"

* * *

The next day

"I'm serious about this! I mean, Santa does NOT exist in North Pole Emily!" Miller said in the most serious tone ever only for his sister to reply...

"He does! Baby what do you think?" Emily asked her sister as the blonde smiled...

"He does! Ain't that right, Mom? Tiny? Otis? Cammy? Grampa? Dad?" Baby asked her family who played along. It was enough to push Miller over the edge...

"Fine! I'm going there, and if he doesn't exist?" Miller asked his younger sister who smirked...

"You'll earn my respect!" Emily declared only for Miller to grin...

"You are on!" He said before he went outside and said, "I'll be back. Find Tiny a good girl please!" And with that, he was gone...

* * *

A few months later

As the family was assembled in the week-end, they reflected on many things...

Namely a winter without one of them. Tiny was still the same childish, kinda dim-witted gentle giant, but he kinda talked less.

Emily was still the insane fighter of an early teen. She kinda transitioned to a big girl, according to Baby who helped her on her first... You know...

Rufus was still fixing cars. Otis was still deranged, although he kinda became closer to one Cameron, as they were both artist in their ways, and the wraith was straight with her that he's... Well he's a dick to put it mildly, and he admitted that he is NOT a good person, even with children... But he did warm up...

So imagine their glee and half-shoc when one John Gordon Miller got in, with a big bag over his broad shoulders, and he smirked at Emily...

"Told ya he ain't there. I kinda explored the north pole icy island by icy island alright?" He smirked as she sighed in defeat before she remarked something...

"You got kinda fat!" Emily said and there goes the whole 'respect' thing!

"Damn it girl! You're savage! I mean, who won't be fat when he eats a LOT of red meat?" The ex-soldier asked.

"Okay! Now I've seen everything!" Rufus summerised.

"So, anything new son?" Cutter asked as Miller proceeded to laugh his ass off for several minutes before he lit a cigarette...

"Well, I won a wrestling match with a polar bear that weighted a ton, got to talk to an Orca, and had to hunt pretty much everything that moved... Bears, whales, and even seal... They weren't as tasty as say hamburgers or Dad's fried chicken, but hey, a meal is a meal..." Miller summerised the most interesting parts...

"Mom, he ain't lying!" Otis declared, kinda fearful of his brother's power...

"No shit Sherlock! Or should I call ya Ripper?" Miller grinned a feral grin as Emily sighed...

"You need to work out alright?" Baby told her brother who nodded before he went and crashed on the mattress..

"I don't wanna know!" Cameron exclaimed at Otis, "I mean what the f...?"

"Yeah, he's THAT strong. Like a dragon from hell or an extinct sixty foot long carnivorous whale..." Emily replied at the unasked question. One glance later, she saw that her future step-nephew and niece have fallen asleep. She sighed as she managed to pick them up with one arm each and carried the two toddlers upstairs...

"Did Emily just..." Baby asked Otis who nodded dumbly. Damn that kid was stronger than she appeared, much stronger...

"What did you expect? Miller trained her!" RJ broke the silence as he reflected on his brother's feats. Sure, he used to weigh a solid fifty pounds more than him but still...

"Is he even human?" Baby asked no one in particular, and no one answered. Even the fertile minded Otis and the foul mouthed Hugo remained silent... Miller was not a liar, and being a super-viking-soldier-that-went-warrior is bad for many reasons...

"Okay, night's over and lights out!" Mother Firefly announced and soon, everyone went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, noon

"Wake up ya lazy bastard!" Emily yelled as she elbow dropped right on Miller's stomach who jolted up and unleashed a river of curses and swearings...

"Whatthefuckyafuckingbitchybratishshittyfuckingbastardspawnofhellishimpishlyfuckedupbitchofabrat?" That was his answer as he got up and glared at his sister who glared back...

"Got a problem ya fatass?" Emily asked sharply as Miller smirked...

"Yeah, twelve years old and four feet tall brat!" The heavy man grinned only for Emily to deliver her mightiest uppercut, which connected...

Right where the sun does NOT shine!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a very high pitched yell as everyone assembled on the living room...

"MILLER! What the hell?" Cutter asked his son who yelped at a very high pitched voice...

"Dad! My Baaaaaaallllllsssss!" Miller replied, still on his knees, in his most unbearable pain yet...

"Can't do shit son!" Cutter replied as RJ opened the door and got in with Tiny arriving from the basement and Otis from the first floor...

"GUYS, PITCH ME OUT!" Miller yelled and they looked at him confused only for him to continue at a higher pitch than Baby's laugh, "NOW!"

The four men picked him up with great effort and pitched him out. Soon enough, Baby arrived...

"Why is Miller outside pissing... Emily, did you hit him there?" Baby asked in a stern voice once she connected the dots. Soon enough, before the girl could reply, Miller roared like a lion..

"YOU'RE DEAD YA FUCKING BRAT!" That roar made Baby and Eve realise the Miller was livid!

"Tiny, sit down and play possum!" Baby told her brother before she told Emily to tuck like a ball and with the help of RJ, they hid her under Tiny's shirt...

"Where did she go?" Miller asked with his eyes completely bloodshot and his pupild slitted... and his irises were red, crimson red...

"Son, you'll kill yer sister?" Gloria asked her son who roared...

"She brought the flaying on herself Mama!" Gordon was really in a bad mood.

"Ya hurt her I hurt ya back!" Baby said bravely, taking a stand against her brother who just glared...

"Hurt me too!" Otis said.

"No, me!" RJ told him.

"Oh come on son, no need to lose yer siblings..." Cutter put his hand on his son's shoulder, kinda calming him up...

"Fine! Baby, you punish her and make sure she learns the consequences of her action. Can't believe I fell!" Miller lamented...

"It's called defeat brother... Don't let it affect ya, yer still the best man I knew!" Baby tried to calm her brother who sighed...

"I'll be outside. Lock me out at the shade, alright? When I'll calm down, I'll knock!" Miller said as he was sad how he lost to his sister with ONE hit!

In hindsight, it was hilarious how the invincible super soldier lost to a girl almost half his size and with ONE HIT to boot...

Later...

"So you're cool now son?" Cutter asked Miller who nodded. "Baby will punish her don't you worry..." The clown was interrupted with a loud fit of laughs that Cameron identified Emily's. Miller smirked as he muttered, 'Have fun brat!' as he knew that Baby will tickle the breath out of her sister without a mercy...

And that wasn't the only thing...

"CUT!" Miller exclaimed as Otis frowned at us...

"DON'T you dare continue fucking writting!" Otis exlaimed as Spaulding, Hugo, Gloria, Cameron, Miller and Tiny glared together.

* * *

**Before the Fireflies beat the hell outta me (I'm a living dead!) please review! Now I'll hold my pen and seek a job!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I love the trilogy! #Fireflies!**

* * *

**A blessing in disguise...**

**May of 1969**

**Deadwood, Texas**

Emily was passing time by talking with Cameron and Lisa. While Otis was kinda trying to teach Trevor how to speak. Well, as close as he could do it anyways. A few hours ago, RJ, Otis and John went to buy a few wheels, kinda as their father drove them to the dealerships... Baby admitted that having a few cars will come in handy later on...

How truthful it was..

About sunset, the three men returned. Miller was driving a Charger 500, RJ was friving a Roadrunner, and Otis was driving an Impala. While they were surprised how Otis got the short end of the stick, they remembered that one of their brothers was 6'11" and the other was weighing almost 400 pounds. So yeah, he couldn't argue anyways...

"Man I could give anything to get a 454!" Otis grumbled as RJ chuckled at his brother's groaning. While it was amusing, he knew that they can always do a quick engine and powertrain swap just like that.

"Okay! I'll give ya one on yer birthday or a bit later, depends on your luck!" Miller's answer surprised Otis as he knew that he wasn't the most favorite person to his brother...

"Really?" RJ argued in a glaring manner to his brother who smirked..

"Well, tell me what you want, and I'll get it. Fuck, you can ask me any-fucking-thing!" Miller smirked...

"How about a garage in Florida?" Rufus said smuggly only for Miller to laugh his ass off...

"I thought you'd ask for better... Fuck! Emily, what would you ask from me?" John Gordon Miller laughed more and more as his sister replied mirthfully...

"A farm in Florida, and maybe a fishing boat?" Emily said only for her brother to nod. Florida or California, it depended on many things... Many thing...

Maybe both?

"Well, I'd ask for a three story big assed house near the beach, any beach!" Baby replied and Miller now full on grinned... His sisters were really sly, and had two good heads it seems...

"Praise the Lord that money is no longer a fucking issue... Hmmmm... Now what should we do?" John asked no one in particular...

"I dunno son, maybe preparing for if and when?" Gloria added her two cents in...

"Oh Mom, you are soooo right! Anyways, what should we do if the pigs... Ya know? Raid our sorry asses?" Miller smirked as the matriarch's eyes hardened...

"Kill them all! No mercy son!" Eve's tone made him knew how serious she was. That said...

"Alright, Rufus, I'm gonna need yer help big guy!" Miller said as he dragged his brother to the makeshift smith workshop...

"I don't think I'll like this at all!" Otis finally commented as Tiny appeared and removed his mask. The mute giant nodded...

* * *

The next day...

"Tell me again, you need what?" Baby asked Miller in a dangerous tone as she held him in both gun and knife point. He slightly older brother sweated profousely...

"I, er, need your measurement..." The glare intensified, "No you are my fucking sister so chill up!" The gun was cocked, "No, no fucked up perverted thing, yer an adult okay?" Now she pressed the knife almost at his throat "No, I meant as a compliment now put these things away, you're embarassing yourself!" Miller said as his sister stopped her attempt to threaten him...

"Why the fuck did Rufus send YOU?" Baby asked as he sighed...

"Cause he needed to make sure to be able to make whatever the fuck he wanted alright? No, he's your brother first and foremost!" Miller reminded his sister who was still glaring at him...

"Okay, so why you won't help him?" Baby asked Miller who laughed...

"I might not be as good as a mechanic as he is, but I'm sure as hell I'm stronger, today's my turn to go and work... Anyways, tell him yours and Emily's and Mom's, kay? See ya tonight at a table with a jog of moonshine..." Miller said kinda smoothly before the perpetual growler jumped out of the window and went to the big tow truck... Rufus fixed and towed cars, while he towed busses and trucks... Kinda fair...

"I hope Otis doesn't tell RJ to go back into wrestling!" Mother Firefly confessed as she talked to her daughter in law...

"I dunno Momma, I mean Otis is cool, so is RJ so nah.." Cameron said as Emily was kinda sneaking and eavesdropping on them...

'Of corse RJ is one cool dude, if only he smiles more...' Emily thought as she continued, 'Otis is one insane bastard, but he's my insane bastard of a brother, so I love him...'

"Well, at least the youngest one won't be there any time soon... I hope he never hears..." Gloria said only for Emily to arrive...

"Hey Mom, Cammy. What Mills shouldn't hear about?" Emily grinned like a chesire cat (or DDP)...

"Er, nothing lil'kitten!" Mother Firefly said as she litteraly swept the whole conversation under the rag.

"Mom, is Mills short? I mean RJ and Tiny are taller than him... Especially Tiny." Emily asked her mother who chuckled..

"Mills is just... more like Otis, but much, much, much, much stronger than any man living right now... I mean I saw him do all sort of crazy things, that's why he NEVER fights seriously..." Eve answered her daughter who laughed...

"I never thought he's a man until I hit him..." Emily giggled at the memory...

"And he told you to NEVER do it again against any of your family, even Otis..." Cameron giggled back.

"No matter what Cammy, please don't tell him!" The Mother told the woman who smiled and nodded..

"Tell him there's a fight? And there's a good prize? A shoot wrestling where there's no rules barred?" Emily grinned ferrally..

"Ya don't dare tell'im!" Momma said in her most serious tone...

"Come'on Ma, he's Mills! The invincible man, the mountain of a man, the reincarnation of the beast, the leviathan among whales, and the one man armies terminator. Is there ANY thing to fear?" Emily told her mother who frowned...

"I never felt easy whenever his name was spoken, last time it was you when you..." Gloria then proceeded to hug the life out of her youngest daughter, "You three look like angels!"

"We know Mom!" Now Baby joined the girls as Tiny, Otis and Hugo were watching T.V. shows... Otis soon became bored as his youngest sister went and picked up his children... So the artist went on and red a book or two while the old man was flipping the bird... to the T.V. while Tiny ate his cereals...

Otis had to admit, that the two men close to him had NO table manners at all! Even the gluttonous four (RJ, Miller, Baby and Emily) had some incredibly civilized table manners by comparaison...

* * *

Sunset...

Tiny woke up from his nap as Otis wrote to him to wake Hugo up. He admitted that Tiny really needed to rest, a LOT and it would never be enough for the giant. Fortunately, the giant didn't have to walk a lot. The only reason why they decided to give Tiny much less chores than anyone else was because they understood that his days, or months, or years are numbred. While he was terrifyingly strong, as he broke up a fight that started between everyone, and with minimal effort to boot, they stopped out of concern. Even Otis enjoyed the company of the giant...

But Otis had to admit, that the whole "Tiny fucked a stump" gag would NEVER grow old. NEVER! Just like "Miller lost to Emily" gag...

One thing was sure, that it was dinner time as almost everyone was there. Almost as Cutter was NOT home as he does have a few hooch running operations... So as the whole clan ate their dinner, well, wolfed down their dinner in the case of Baby and Emily, or ate at a very quick pace in the case of Rufus, or made food dissapear in the case of Miller, or tried to steal some food only for forks or knives to stab close to his hand in the case of Hugo...

It was quiet. Not comfortably quiet, but terrifyingly quiet. Miller and Rufus exchanged look before the two men nodded...

"So, Baby, what's up? What are ya'll hidin' from us?" Miller asked his sister who blushed. Rufus knew that there is something hidden...

"Er, nothing much." Baby's curt reply made them sure, there is something...

"A fight?" Rufus asked only for Baby to cough...

"Okay, when, where, how much?" Miller added as he made his seconds and thirds dissapear...

"Son, I have a bad feeling!" Gloria's reply made Miller smiled reassuranly...

"Worry not Mom, I ain't going alone, RJ and Tiny will learn a few things if ya dig what I'm sayin..." He grinned as Otis added himself... with a led pipe!

* * *

**Three weeks later**

John was at his father's gas station. He enlisted in the brawl that would take place a month later. As he got a Charger that he kinda stole, he raced all the way home while Cutter was following him. And then, tragedy struck...

On the exit, a big rig was flying at least at 75 MPH. It T-boned Miller's car which was flying at 120 MPH. Needless to say that the car flew, barrel rolled at least twenty times, and rolled more into a ditch before it was stopped by a tree...

Cutter saw everything red. His eyes burned with black rage as he unleashed the beating of a lifetime at the trucker who was beaten almost an inch within his life. Miraculously, Cutter found a payphone and called his wife...

"Eve, hurry up woman, Miller got t-boned on exit 13!" As soon as he said these words, he heard the clank of the phone, as in she hunged up. As he watched how the car didn't burn up in flames, he went to check things up...

His son was NOT on the car, that was either good or really bad. He went on and saw that Miller was limping, an arm hanged down uselessly, and he was clutching his ribs with his good arm. He was puking blood.

"Son you're alright?" Cutter said, his face drenched with cold sweat as Miller, despite all the pain, grinned...

"Been better. Dad, tell'em to put me in yer pick-up bed then throw me at any bed or matteress. I think I'mma pass out!" Miller told his father before he saw everything pitch black and was knocked out cold. Cutter was now terrified as he checked his son for any sign of life, and there were a faint, slow breathing and a heartbeat.

"Daddy, what happened... Mills! Mills, you're okay? Mills!" Emily, who was the quickest, rushed as her father shook his head sideways...

"He's out cold. I hope we don't lose any child..." The clown told his daughter sadly as RJ used his tremendous strength to help Otis and Spaulding pick up the now unconscious beast.

The drive home was slow for all of them. They barely managed to put the nearly 400 pounder in the pick-up and Otis decided to jack the truck. Rufus towed the now totalled Charger home, Emily and Baby with him. Eve went with Cutter who was silent all the way.

As they arrived home, Tiny and Cameron helped picking up the heavy guy and laid him gently on his bed. Eve covered her son while Emily was really worried. Tiny wrote that Miller won't die, and Rufus nodded. Otis was having fun torturing the bastard who almost cost him his brother and Cutter went and dragged the good doctor from his lair...

"He'll live, but he broke about twenty five bones, he lost a few pints of blood, he have a sever concussion... Anyone else would be dead by blunt-force trauma, but when I checked him up, he's far from normal. He'll recover. I say maybe a few weeks to a month, give or take..." The doctor said as Cutter thanked him and Eve, despite all the problems and her worries, went and made him a good dinner...

Emily that night hugged her sister who wouldn't stop crying her eyes out. Even Cameron joined the hug. Despite all of the things, all the soothings, Baby was crying at the almost loss of her brother who never was closer to death...

The next days will prove very stressfull. Even on Hugo who usually drank or watched T.V., did neither things...

* * *

**AN : I know it's a shitty story, but any review or criticism would help.**


End file.
